NUESTROS DESTINOS
by DanyMaldOv
Summary: Un asesino. Eso es lo que soy. Esa palabra significa más de una cosa para mi. Es más que una descripción, es mi vida. Traicionado por mi padre, el Demonio más poderosos de todos los tiempos. El causante de mi odio por los humanos y sus asquerosos sentimientos. Como si fuera posible que algo como tal existiera, y pudieran debilitar al Lord Sesshomaru. Solo un humano ha sido cap
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

—Si mi señor te viera, estaría muy decepcionado de ti….ccc…aaa…—el crujir de los huesos era mi sonido preferido, aunque no más el sonido de mis garras al abrirse paso entre la carne y la piel.

Saqué mi brazo de la garganta soltando el hueso de su garganta que le había arrancado al demonio insignificante que acababa de asesinar.

Sigo sin comprender como es que han comenzado a tomar valor, desde que de ha corrido la voz de que una chiquilla humana me acompaña, demonios de todo tipo han venido a mi con la esperanza de poder derrotarme.

"Ilusos, fanfarrones y pusilánimes." Pensé.

Ni uno solo ha podido darme batalla. Sacudí mi mano para escurrir la mayor cantidad de sangre posible.

Cada uno de esos idiotas vienen creyendo que me he vuelto noble solo por la presencia de Rin. Este último logró decir sus últimas palabras. Infeliz… como si no supiera que mi padre fue un traidor a nuestra raza por meterse con una asquerosa humana.

Inu no Taisho,-cada que pienso su nombre no puedo evitar pensar que escupo cada palabra- ¡¿qué es lo que estabas pensando al hacernos la burla del mundo?!. No es como si me importara ahora menos que Rin me acompañas, pero es molesto recibir este tipo de visitas inesperadas cuando ella está conmigo, de alguna manera mi deber es evitar que vea lo que realmente hago con la escoria como esta.

—Amo bonito…

—¿Qué quieres Jaken?—hablando de escoria. Responderle con fastidio no es suficiente para que mantenga la boca cerrada.

—¿Por qué estos demonios se han empeñado en seguirlo?

—No lo se Jaken. Pero no importa cuantos vengan, el resultado será el mismo.

—Ay, ay, ay. Amo Sesshomaru ¿esta dispuesto a matarlos a todos?

—¡¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea Jaken?! —conteste amenazante—si los dejo ir vivos no harán más que seguir alardeando.

—Tiene toda la razón amo.

Creí que por fin mantendría la boca cerrada pero me equivoqué.

—Sabe amo… me he dado cuenta de que estos ataques comenzaron desde que esa impertinente mujer defendió a Inuyasha…

Seguí caminando en dirección a Rin mientras él hablaba. Aunque solo le lancé una mirada de reojo al captar que tenía razón.

En la última batalla que tuve con ese inútil, la sangre de demonio lo obligó a transformarse, el inepto sin siquiera podía diferenciar entre su gente y sus enemigos.

Debí matarlo en ese momento, aunque fuera una victoria sin sentido… sin embargo…

Esa mujer ni siquiera se inmutó al interponerse entre su cuerpo desvalido del medio demonio y yo.

Como si eso fuera a detenerme.

En el instante en que Inuyasha cayó al suelo por el impacto de Tokji y ella sin más se aventó sobre su cuerpo. En cuanto escuchó mis pasos se paró frente a mi, e hizo lo que nadie, nunca había hecho. Encajó sus ojos en mi. Una humana indefensa se atrevía a mantenerme la mirada, y en el peor momento. Al cruzarme con esos ojos recordé una de las piedras más raras que Irasue me mostró una vez de pequeño, era una de las piedras que abrían portales al inframundo. Ella la había llamado Painita, era un roca pulida y brillante de distintos tonos de color café, justo como los ojos que tenía frente a mi ahora viéndome con fiereza.

No tenía la menor intensión de volver a atacar al hibrido bastante lastima me daba su situación, creo que su inutilidad ya era suficiente castigo para él en ese momento. Además, el día que lo mate será en una pelea justa.

Pero ella tenía claro que yo aprovecharía a matarlo y aun así…

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos y aun menos podría creer el sentimiento desconocido que apareció.

Yako y yo la observamos de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con rapidez, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus labios carnosos y rosados estaban entreabiertos dándole paso a su respiración tan alterada como sus latidos. Había extendido sus brazos y con su barbilla alzada aun me retaba, reí para mi, ni siquiera yo se porque.

Pero fue la primera vez que le puse atención a esa extraña mujer, sus extrañas ropas mostraban más de lo que me hubiera gustado por un instante de distraje al ver la firmeza de sus piernas, mis ojos pasearon por cada una de ellas, y entonces noté que su extraño kimono se estiraba de la parte de sus pechos marcando la redondez de cada uno…

Eso me molestaba y me tenia de un pésimo humor desde entonces, ¡¿cómo era posible que yo le haya prestado tal atención al cuerpo se una sucia humana?! Eso era imperdonable, sobretodo para Lord Sesshomaru

Estoy seguro que la adrenalina era lo único que la mantenía de pie, o al menos eso quería creer, sería muy absurdo pensar que carecía de temor a mi.

Volví a sorprenderme la rabia que sentí al pensar que esa mujer pensara en dar su vida por la escoria detrás de ella.

¿Qué era él para tener un escudo como ese? Un hibrido sin valor no merecía que lo defendieran de esa manera. Aunque por otro lado lo más seguro era pensar que esa mujer carecía de razón, y cada una de sus decisiones me lo confirmaba, lo único sensato de esa mujerera el rubor que ahora cubría su cuerpo por el flujo de su sangre que corría a una velocidad anormal. Solo un demonio con mis habilidades podía notarlo aun así causó un extraño efecto en mi entre pierna que hasta ahora no he podido saciar.

Nunca he tenido problema para conseguir una hembra y saciar mis deseos . No importa el nombre, ni su raza y usualmente ni siquiera me molesto en verlas, ya es demasiado repugnante que vengan a ofrecer su carne sin ningún decoro suplicándome que las haga mías y las marque. Como si eso fuera a suceder algún día.

Pero esa noche… ninguna de las cinco hembras logró saciarme… y eso jamás me había sucedido. En ese momento comencé a arrepentirme de mi decisión de no matar al hibrido.

Yako no había quitado su atención de ella, y prestó atención a cada tramo de su piel, la por parte fue cuando se concentró en su cuello, su piel se estiraba por la presión que ejercía su sangre al correr por sus venas, tuve que contener toda mi voluntad para evitar que mi bestia se abalanzara sobre ella. Quería matarla por osada, por verme a la cara y por retarme.

Los pensamientos de Yako no hacían mas que ensanchar mi miembro y excitarme, la simple idea de morder la frágil piel de su garganta mientras la hacía la asesinaba… ¡uff!-pase mi lengua por mis labios saboreando las imágenes de mi mente.

—¡Inuyasha, levántate!— recordar el olor a salado me comenzó a poner de mal humor. Recordara que esas lagrimas eran por preocupación por ese, me ponía enfermo.

Ahora no solo quería matarlo, quería despellejar su cuerpo, capa por capa. Alcé mi brazo aun ensangrentado deseando que esa sangre fuera la de esa chiquilla insolente.

Aspiré para intentar guardar la calma nuevamente. Algo no estaba bien conmigo desde ese día, dejando de lado los ataques de demonios ajenos.

Esa mujer no ha salido de mi mente… incluso en mis sueños le veo su maldita mirada, y su maldito gesto de repulsión.

"¿Por qué siento esta punzada en mi estómago al recordarla?" supongo que la única solución es buscarla y matarla, para quitarme esta jodida incomodidad de mi cabeza, que ha llegado incluso distraerme.

He tomado mi decisión. Y la mataré lo más pronto posible, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro ya que seguramente ese hibrido intentará vengarla-por alguna razón volví a sentir aun rabia asesina al pensar eso.

—Amo Sesshomaru ha vuelto. ¡Que felicidad! —Rin se acercó a mi corriendo prensándose de mi pierna.

—Niña tonta, no toques al amo, que no ves que no tiene ánimos de aguantarte…—este inútil..

—Jaken…

—Dígame mi amito…

—Cállate.

La niña se buró del pequeño demonio y soltó mi pierna para que siguiera mi camino y me recostara en una de las rocas.

Olfatee a mi alrededor, en busca de alguna señal de alimento que hubiera tomado pero no percibí nada, más que el olor a agua de río.

Ella sabía que su alimentación corría por su propia cuenta, pero yo sabía que ella no era capaz de valerse por si misma aun, así que siempre acompañaba a Jaken para que le ayudara a conseguir alimento.

—Rin

—¿Si amo?

—Ve a buscar algo con que alimentarte. Nos movilizaremos al anochecer, así que no te queda mucho tiempo. Ve con ella Jaken. —mis ordenes eran ley.

—Si amo—me respondieron al unisón y Jaken fue a perseguir a Rin quien había salido corriendo ante mi orden.

—Si quieres que se detenga, desvanece su transformación con Colmillo de Acero—re memoricé mis palabras de esa noche, antes de retirarme. —si vuelve a recuperarse, otra vez comenzará a atacarlos. —sigo sin entender porque le dije eso, y mucho menos porque me sentí aliviado al ver como relajaba sus músculos y bajaba su guardia.

Sus ojos pasaron de solido a liquido brillante, intentó dar un paso pero el monje y la exterminadora llegaron en ese instante.

—Hace un momento, pudiste matarlo con tu espada, pero lo único que hiciste fue alejarlo. ¿Por qué no le hiciste nada? Se supone que tu odias a Inuyasha, dudo que ahora te haya nacido el amor por tu medio hermano.

—Algún día lo mataré—contesté con mi rabia contenida. —sin embargo… —vi al hibrido con desprecio—ahora de nada me sirve acabar con alguien que ni siquiera sabe quien es…

Sin más me retiré de el lugar.

"Maldito ser inferior"

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que el viento acariciara mi cara.

Había algo extraño en el aire, tardé en detectarlo. Pero era ese pútrido olor, el olor que perseguían todos. El olor de ese demonio que me ofreció un brazo humano y ese fragmento de la perla para destruir a Inuyasha.

Pero no solo era su olor el que lograba percibir, su pestilencia se juntaba con la de el hibrido y su sangre.

Mis instintos se activaron al instante en cuanto detectaron otro olor a sangre… uno que a mi bestia no le agradó percibir a pesar de que el Yako mismo deseaba derramarla…

Era la sangre de esa mujer….


	2. Chapter 2

Me elevé por los aires en cuanto detecté el aroma de su sangre... ni siquiera yo estoy consciente de que es realmente lo que me llamaba de ello pero mi subconsciente y Yako, prácticamente me estaban obligando a ir en su dirección.

Lo que no comprendía... era la ansiedad que estaba presentando en mi interior... sensaciones extrañas... algo totalmente desconocido... ¿instinto? ¿curiosidad? ¿morbo, tal vez?

Seguramente.

Lo más seguro era que Yako se moría por ser partícipe del derramamiento de su sangre...

Tal vez lo que él quería era verla morir...

Con ese pensamiento me dejé llevar por mi imaginación mientras me dirigía a donde fuera que me guiaba su olor.

La imagen de esa mujer... de sus ojos, de su cuerpo, de su piel, de sus cabellos azabache, del color de su sangre que esa vez imagine... la boca se me hizo agua de pensar que podría tener el olor puro de ese liquido que corría por su cuerpo y pasaba por su garganta, de ese liquido que la mantenía con vida y la dejaba respirar bajo mi mismo aire...

Imagine su cuerpo inmóvil... con deseos de ser yo quien causara eso... con deseos de atravesar su piel con mis colmillos hasta desbordar cada gota de su vida entre mis labios, deseos... de sentir ese liquido ardiente entre la piel de mis mejilla y mi barbilla como en tantas otras ocasiones.

Mi excitación crecía por cada tramo que disminuía mi distancia de ese olor, estaba a poco tiempo de verla en mi deseo más profundo desde la última vez que la vi junto ese ser inferior... de verla en una de mis más bajas pasiones... de verla en sangre.

—¡NARAKU! MALNACIDO... DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPÁS—la voz del hibrido llegó a mis oídos aun quedando una larga distancia.

—¡Excelencia, tenemos que acorralarlo! No podemos permitir que escape...

Como siempre no se encontraban solos... al parecer aun mantenían unión con la exterminadora y el monje... además algo me decía que tanto el mononoke como el kitsune estaban presentes... podía oler a cada uno de esos seres desagradables.

Aun no puedo entender como esos dos seres, siendo ajenos a la raza humana podían mantenerse en unión con ellos. Nos harían un gran favor si tan solo se encargaran de ellos eliminándolos de la faz de la tierra.

Mis labios se curvaron por la idea... tal vez... por si mismos lo hagan más adelante...

Los seres sobrenaturales nunca podrán coexistir con los humanos.

—Inuyasha...—la burla del demonio araña era de una ironía satisfactoria, no dudo que él odie al híbrido más de lo que yo lo odio—¿acaso no lo entiendes? Hoy, mañana cuando sea... yo seré quien te mate...

—No me hagas reír... no dejaré que tus sucias manos sean las que me maten. En cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Naraku... nos haz hecho demasiado...

El coraje de Inuyasha era palpable, no dudo que logre matarlo en algún momento... aunque como siempre su temperamento causará que cometa un error.

Es tan estúpido.

Aunque no lo culpo, ese es el precio de llevar sangre humana. Tan solo de pensarlo me dan nauseas.

—¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? —esa era la voz de la exterminadora... y lo confirme en cuanto llegué al lugar en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla. El mononoke estaba en el aire llevando a esos humanos en el lomo y al kitsune... los tres viendo hacia el suelo con rostros aterrados. "Ridículos" pensé con burla y seguí sus miradas.

Ahí estaba.

Tirada en el suelo, en cuatro patas como un animal, según parecía acababa de caer de la gata blanca y comenzaba a levantarse algo aturdida, solo con una ligera ventisca llegó a mi como un golpe del olor que me había atraído.

Sus rodillas estaban heridas y su kimono estaba enlodado. Seguramente comenzaría a llorar... como todos los débiles.

—¡Inuyasha! En su pecho... tiene los fragmentos...

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, era como si ella no sintiera dolor...

Mi bestia volvió a prestarle atención a esa sucia mujer, volvió a enfocarse en el subir y bajar de sus pechos por lo agitada que estaba, hasta llegar a su rostro con seño fruncido. El café sus ojos resplandecían de determinación y de furia.

Una mirada tan penetrante que extrañamente no llegaban al odio sino solo al desprecio.

Pero eso era imposible. Los humanos no hacen más que odiarse entre ellos y destruirse...

—Muere Inuyasha. Estoy harto de jugar.

La mujer e Inuyasha se encontraban alejados a una considerable distancia uno del otro, mientras que su contrincante estaba frente al hanyou. El demonio desprendió un olor extraño, y de ambas manos surgió una acumulación de energía muy potente, me prepare para ver con satisfacción el desenlace de esto.

Inuyasha estaba perdido.

Este era su fin, estaba mal herido, aun, si evadía el ataque sus fuerzas estaban por agotarse.

Los observaba tranquilo e indiferente.

Algo irradió de sus manos, y como era de esperarse el híbrido cerró los ojos encandilado. Idiota. Ese había sido el peor error que pudo cometer.

El ataque, salió disparado de las manos de Naraku... entonces... todo cambió.

Mi perfecta visión toleraba la luminiscencia, dejándome ver claramente lo que sucedía... ese as de luz se dirigió al cuerpo del híbrido sin ninguna fuerza...

Yako y yo abrimos los ojos como platos al ver hacia donde se dirigía el verdadero ataque.

La mujer también lo había visto... a pesar de estar cegada al igual que el resto, a lo único que se limitó la muy estúpida, fue a cubrirse con sus brazos como si eso fuera a salvarle.

Entonces...

Todo pasó en un instante.

Las imágenes de deseo por su sangre cambiaron mostrandome esas piedras painita tornándose opacas, su rubor desvaneciéndose y el calor de esa piel en su cuello abandonándolo por completo... dejamos de respirar al imaginar su cuerpo bañado en esa sangre que me excitaba... al imaginar que se regaría por única vez y para siempre.

Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, y mi velocidad superó la del ataque.

Cuando menos lo pensé la tenía frente a mi con los ojos cerrados y tan pálida que creí por un instante que había llegado tarde y estaba muerta. Instintivamente mis brazos la rodearon con fuerza... oprimiéndola contra mi pecho.

Protegiéndola.

La idea de que estaba muerta dejó mi mente al sentir un fuerte impacto en mi espalda. Aun así ni siquiera me inmuté. No les daría el gusto ver en mi expresión alguna.

Escuche como se abría mi piel y se quemaban mis tejidos por la fuerza que trataba de detener.

Había llegado a tiempo y eso relajó a Yako, pero solo por poco. En cuanto la mujer abrió lentamente los ojos este se comenzó a alterar nuevamente, unas gotas de su salado sudor cayeron de su sien lentamente recorriendo su mejilla lentamente hasta su pecho perdiéndose en la separación de sus senos.

—Se...ssho...

Algo punzó la boca de mi estómago al escucharla... ¿alivio? ¡que diablos!

Canalicé mi poder en mi espalda, pero era demasiado potente, comenzaba a agotarme, y no por que tuviera poco poder, esta mujer me distraía, el olor de su sudor mezclado con la tierra y su piel estaban matando mi concentración.

El ataque cesó, y la nube de polvo que se había formado por el alboroto comenzó a dispersarse, dejando una ligera incomodidad en mis heridas por la tierra que se adhería a ellas.

—¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME!

En mi mente puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar el enorme escándalo que estaban haciendo los inútiles.

Si tanto les preocupaba, debieron de ser ellos quienes evitaran ese ataque.

Seres tan hipócritas.

—E... stoy bien.-dijo ella aun aturdida.

El hanyou aun seguía petrificado en el mismo lugar. Una rabia me recorrió al verlo ahí al inútil, no era ni siquiera para defender a su hembra. Y se supone que tenía sentimientos por ella.

Algo desagradable cruzó mi cuerpo al pensarla de esa manera y a Yako le agradó menos la idea de verla como propiedad de Inuyasha.

Tenía que alejarme de este lugar, tenía que irme. Pero mi cuerpo no se movía, y sentía la interrogante en mis gélidos ojos al verla. Pero ¿qué era lo que realmente yo quería saber?

¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera tan desconcertante?

Y aun peor. Quería girarme y alcanzar ese pútrido ser que se había escabullido en cuanto soltó el ataque. Ahora mi deseo de sangre no era por esta mujer, si no, por quien había intentado derramarla.

"Irónico ¿no Sesshomaru? Siendo que era lo que nosotros mismos deseábamos hace un momento"

—¡Kagome! —al fin el hanyou se movió. Lanzándose contra el cuerpo de la mujer, acunándola, y acariciando sus largos cabellos.

"Que repugnante" mi estomago se revolvió de manera extraña. Y lo tomé como mi señal de salida.

Sin siquiera molestarme a verlos me giré y encamine mi marcha entre los árboles del bosque.

A paso lento, me dirigí a donde había dejado a Jaken y a Rin. Seguramente ambos ya habían vuelto, en teoría deberíamos estar emprendiendo camino hacia el oeste en estos momentos.

Jamás pensé que haría una escala como esta...

¡¿En que diablos estaba pensando al interponerme en el ataque?! ¡¿Por qué lo hice sin una pizca de vacilación?!

Últimamente cada encuentro que tenía que ver con esa mujer, mi ser terminaba de cabeza y mi tranquilidad se extinguía.

Apreté mis puños a mis costados.

Esta rabia contenida... ¡Que era esta furia que estaba creciendo dentro de mi!

Nada. Absolutamente nada afectaba a Lord Sesshomaru. Mi raza era la más poderosa sobre la faz de la tierra, somos indiferentes, fríos, no sentimos.

"Tenemos que volver. Volver y..."

"No lo haremos. Nos alejaremos de esto. Y no vuelvas a tomar control de mi cuerpo Yako."

"Sabes que no lo hice. Lo que sucedió esta noche fue solo tu voluntad Sesshomaru..."

Mi bestia trataba de lavarse las manos, pero eso jamás podía ser verdad... ¿Qué interés tendría yo en salvar a esa humana? Uno menos en el mundo, es mejor.

Además... Desde hace muchas lunas he deseado matarla yo mismo.

"No me hagas reír Sesshomaru..." la voz de Yako en mi cabeza estaba llena de maldita ironía. Quería provocarme como siempre. "¿Estas seguro que los deseos que tenías eran asesinos..."

—¡AMOOO SESSHOMARUUUUU! Estamos listos...—la pequeña chiquilla llevó sus manos a su boca aterrada—¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¡Amo Sesshomaru...! ¿pero que le paso? —Jaken estaba perplejo, y su mandíbula casi cae hasta el suelo.

—Andando. —me fastidiaba que actuaran como si yo fuera un ser débil, ¿Acaso no estaban viendo que estaba entero. Nada puede conmigo... nada.

No pensaba gastar mis palabras en responder cosas tan absurdas como esas.

He tenido peores heridas, y esta ya comenzaba a sanar para mañana al atardecer ya estaré completamente recuperado.

Ese infeliz la atacó a matar, y no solo eso, pensaba descuartizarla. Dudo mucho que su cuerpo soportara tal ataque.

Mi piel se erizó cuando su cuerpo desmembrado cruzó por mi imaginación, si no me hubiera interpuesto...

¡Que diablos estaba pasando conmigo!

Ignoré a ambos seres y seguí mi camino.

Jaken trataba de convencer a Rin de que me encontraba perfectamente bien y que esto no era nada para mi. La niña insistía en decir que mis heridas se veían demasiado mal. Sin mencionar que mis ropas se habían desintegrado por el ataque así que no podía cubrirme para evitar su preocupación.

Por lo tanto no había más remedio.

Como siempre me adelante y mantuve una distancia considerable de Ah-Uh, lo que menos quería era estar escuchando los cuchicheos y especulaciones entre ellos.

Me tranquilizaba saber que se llevaban bien, aunque Jaken no es de mucha ayuda ni demasiado apto para proteger, al menos estoy seguro de que haría el intento. Y también se que lo haría por el mismo no por el hecho de saber que lo mataría si algo le sucedía a la pequeña.

—Niña tonta, como te quedas dormida de repente en la orilla.

Vi de reojo lo que sucedía sobre el dragón. Jaken trataba de acercar a Rin hacia el centro del lomo de Ah-Uh pero el demonio era tan débil que ni siquiera podía hacerse cargo de eso.

—Bajaremos ahora.

En cuanto di la orden el dragón descendió al costado de un pequeño arroyo y esperó a que yo tomara el pequeño cuerpo de Rin para postrarse sobre el césped y la colocara entre el calor de su cuerpo.

Así era cada noche, lo que menos me gustaría sería tener que retrasar nuestro viaje por culpa de ella. La debilidad humana es tan... predecible. Por cualquier cosa presentan malestar. Por el frío, por el calor, y su recuperación es totalmente un fastidio.

Con solo un descuido pueden morir como moscas.

Subí a la rama del árbol más cercano al arroyo y me recosté en el tronco. El reflejo de la luna en las aguas platinando las copas de los arboles que lo rodeaban.

Mis heridas estaban sanando más rápido de lo que esperaba, por lo tanto en la mañana estaría completamente regenerada mi piel, al menos Rin quedaría más tranquila entonces y dejaría de escuchar sus preguntas constantes como las de hace un momento.

Lo que no se reconstruía por completo era mi mente.

Por más que intentaba responderme que era lo que pensaba al intervenir de esa manera no podía encontrar la verdadera razón.

"Solo recuérdala Sesshomaru..." la voz de Yako trataba de ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, pero era imposible ocultármelas. Él y yo éramos uno solo, pero esta vez distábamos de estar de acuerdo, las intenciones que Yako tenía en mente me asqueaban.

"No te engañes..." se burló "estábamos volviéndonos locos tan solo con su olor, y esos ojos... eran hipnóticos, provocaron que nos perdiéramos por un instante en ellos, nos distrajimos solo con eso... admitamos que daríamos cualquier cosa en ese instante por ser esa gota de sudor que caía por su piel"

"Silencio Yako"

"Solo siéntelo. Estamos excitados. Desde ese instante nuestra hombría y nuestro instinto despertó." Era cierto. Y no solo desde esta tarde, si no desde que esos ojos se atrevieron a retarme. He permanecido excitado y erecto sin poder satisfacerme por completo... "Y sigues sin querer aceptarlo."

"Jamás lo aceptaré. Esas ideas tan aberrantes solo las puedes tener tu por el hecho de que eres una bestia. Pero yo... yo jamás perderé mi razón."

Me levante más molesto que antes. Había tratado de no prestarle atención a mi duro miembro intentando anular esa reacción, pero ahora que mi bestia se había encargado de resaltarlo, era imposible.

Me elevé para encontrar algún alivio rogando por que esta vez no fuera provisional.

La noche era espesa y silenciosa... la brisa nocturna caía sobre la hierva y la tierra humedeciéndola y soltando el calor que había absorbido por el sol durante todo el día.

—Sesshomaru... que sorpresa...—su voz me llevó a una parte de mi pasado que no suelo repasar en mi presente.

Fijó sus ojos escarlata en los míos y su lengua instintivamente lamió sus labios al ver mi pecho desnudo. Su tez morena, resplandecía en tonos dorados y en una sonrisa maliciosa me mostro sus afilados colmillos. La Nura la demoneza murciélago, tan sanguinaria como hermosa, y despiadada, una oponente digna, aunque no lo suficiente para mi.

"No te puedes poner exigente ahora" Comenzaba a hartarme de mi bestia interior.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Nura?

—Pero que grosero. —su caprichosa voz remarcaba el cinismo de su actitud como siempre lo hacía, una voz falsa e hipócrita—así es como recibes a las viejas... amigas... —alzó una de sus pobladas y oscuras cejas insinuando nuestro ultimo encuentro—después de mil años creí que te agradaría verme.

Se movió en mi dirección, acercándose cada vez más...

"¿Por qué estas dudando Sesshomaru? La tienes frente a ti y no tienes nada mas de momento... lo necesitamos... "mi pelvis comenzaba a sentirse pesada y algo más profundo que mi erección comenzaba a molestarme.

Mis ojos recorrieron el amplio escote entre sus pechos, hasta casi el final de su vientre que era hasta donde este terminaba y comenzaba a cubrir su zona una extraña piel de reptil negro que cubría solamente la mínima parte de sus nalgas hasta el inicio de sus muslos. Fuera de eso no portaba nada más, de su espalda lo único que la cubría eran sus extensas alas con garrar y escamas asemejadas a las de un dragón.

Pocas cosas logran llamar mi atención y cautivarme, y las alas de su especie siempre lo han hecho, sobre todo las de Nura en este caso la luz del astro presente hacia un efecto tornasol de colores platas, grises y negros.

No negare que era todo un espectáculo.

La demoneza se movía a mi alrededor, efectuando una danza que supongo ella creía era atractiva para mi.

"Tonterías" pensé lanzándole solo una mirada indiferente.

—¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru...? Acaso haz olvidado nuestro último encuentro...

No, claro que no lo había hecho... empecé a dejar mi cuerpo a conciencia de Yako, para dejarme llevar solo por mis instintos.

El olor de su excitación fue captado por mi olfato, y mejor aun, no tenía signos de celo...

En un momento que la perdí de vista, sus senos rozaron mi espalda y su lengua recorrió el inicio de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja...

No podía aguantarlo más... mi miembro estaba por estallar, pero no de liberación sino de contención...

Nada de lo que acababa de ver, un sentir por esta hembra me había encendido...

¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando...?! Jamás había tenido porque esforzarme en esta situación pero esta vez... al parecer sería diferente...

—Eso es... querido... umm...—ronroneó—suelta a la bestia...—su garra pasó por mi mentón y ya no retuve a Yako...

Él tomó el control de mi cuerpo. Prense mi mano de su muñeca atrayéndola a mi, mis labios retrocedieron ante la aparición de mis colmillos y ella sonrió al ver mis ojos escarlata sobre si...

"Lo necesitamos..."

—Eso es Sesshomaru... dame lo que tienes...

Con fuerza la lance hacia la tierra a ala que habíamos estado descendiendo lentamente...

Nura mordía mi cuello, mi pecho dejando marcas de sus dientes y puntos de sangre por el deseo. Un deseo que yo seguía sin poder corresponder...

Me molestaba su tacto... en un instante la hembra con un movimiento hizo que giráramos sobre el suelo... sus oscuros cabellos cayeron en cascada sobre mi rostro, mi incomodidad se aminoró, mi mente trajo un rosto distinto que me descontroló al grado de tomar las ligeras prendas de piel negra y deshacerme de ellas...

No se en que momento Nura había hecho su trabajo pero mi miembro ya estaba liberado, volvimos a girar sobre nosotros intercambiando lugares y sin piedad... sin importarme si era hora o no, me introduje en ella de solo una estocada haciéndola gritar por la mezcla de placer y dolor.

Mi miembro agradeció sentirse dentro de ese húmedo y candente lugar que se movía solo para complacerlo, para liberarlo.

Su vientre se contraía cada que la envestía, su mirada desvergonzada estaba clavada en mis ojos ambarinos, esa mirada painita... llena de placer... llena de gozo... sus gemidos... sus gestos... sus cabellos oscuros húmedos por el rocío nocturno que había bañado el suelo... su humedad...

"Si... por fin..."

—Sessh...o...maru...—su queja me trajo a la realidad... sus ojos escarlata me llenaron de rabia...

Mis manos querían arrancar cada fibra del césped, necesitaba más... saque mi aun hinchado miembro de ella y con coraje la volteé haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas. La dejé en cuatro patas... otra vez... otro recuerdo de esta tarde...

No quería ver su cara... no quería ver su cuerpo... me volví a enfocar en sus oscuros cabellos... añorando lo que no tenía entre mis manos...

Tome sus nalgas y la volví a envestir... una y otra vez... mis garras se pronunciaron.. y un rugido frustrado salió de mi pecho...

Esto no es lo que quería ahora... mis garras se incrustaron en su espalda dejando profundas heridas en su lisa piel... ella gritó esta vez de dolor, excitándome por la simple idea. Las paredes de su interior se contrajeron dándome placer y acercándome a lo único que podía darme... ¡PERO NO! Seguía sin lograrlo.

"Ni siquiera eso logrará esta insulsa..." pensé con despreció.

Volvieron a pronunciarse mis garras, aun con señas de sangre, esta vez lentamente las encajé en su piel...

Ella gritó... gritó más al sentir como movía mis garras lentamente, y volvió a apretarme... la embestí mientras gritaba, y la embestí más mientras más se apretaba para mi... comenzaba a llegar... la sangre se acumuló en mi parte baja... y ella también estaba a punto... giró su cabeza hacia atrás para verme a través de su cabello... y ahí estaba... me dejé venir... me corrí en silencio... mientras ella se tumbaba sobre el suelo agitada, y ensangrentada... herida y satisfecha...

Éramos demonios... era la única manera.

Me levanté, acomodé mi ropa que ahora tenía manchas verdosas por el césped y mi armadura.

—Como siempre hombre de pocas palabras...—estaba totalmente desnuda, mostrándome sus senos intactos—creí que me marcarías...

Le di la espalda, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio profundo, ¿marcarla? –me mofé.

Estúpida.

Las marcas de sus dientes estaban desapareciendo por completo... me dispuse a volver al arroyo, amanecería en cualquier momento...

"¡¿Que fue eso Sesshomaru?!"

"Ni lo menciones Yako... eso fue... solo un error."

"Era ella... la vimos a ella"

"No era ella." Pensé tajante "y nunca lo será..."

"Intenta engañarte... pero yo sé lo que vimos... sé lo que deseamos"

Eso no era posible...

* * *

Hola, hola...  
Pues aquí esta el segundo capítulo, es algo intenso así que espero no causar infartos (no muchos) Se que lo disfrutarán.  
Como se que por este medio muchos no han leído el resto de mis fics, aprovecho el momento para decirles que son tres:  
Destinos Distintos, y su pequeña secuencia que es One Shot Destinos Distintos- ambos totalmente terminados- Y este que es Nuestros Destinos que es la historia de Destinos Distintos pero de de la perspectiva de Sesshomaru-esta apenas en curso.

En serio, en serio espero que les guste y no olviden sis Revs, follows y recomiéndenlo ;)

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Algo cálido tocaba con delicadeza mi rostro. Ubiqué el sonido del agua corriendo, el sonido de las avesuchas al vuelo... Supuse que era el sol entonces lo que acariciaba mi piel...  
—Señor Jaken, atrápelo.  
—Waa... Pero que tonta, ¡lánzalo cuando te este prestando atenció...-pum  
—Ay, lo siento mucho señor Jaken  
No se porque hacían tanto escándalo.  
Un olor a pescado fresco llego a mi nariz así que supuse que estaban consiguiendo alimento para Rin . Mis ojos se abrieron, dejándome un mal sabor de boca por confirmar que esa calidez se debía solo al sol.

Me dejé caer del árbol y noté un extraño paquete al pie de este, por inercia mi ceja derecha se levanto, olía a una mezcla de algodón y a nuevo... Vi hacia el frente para observar a esos dos...

Habían traído una túnica nueva para su amo... Como si yo se las hubiera pedido. Idiotas.

Me dirigí al arroyo para ordenar que continuáramos nuestro camino pero algo no me dejo continuar. Y de reojo observe las ropas blancas.

"Que más da" tome los harapos hacho por humanos. Y lo supe por la pestilencia impregnada en ello. Tenia que deshacerme de esa cosa enseguida.

Sin embargo me la puse suponiendo que la idea de reponer mi túnica desintegrada había sido de Rin y secundada por el inepto de Jaken.

—Jaken, ve por un repuesto de mis ropas. Y no demores en volver—ambos se volvieron a mi al escucharme y entonces supe que yo había tenido razón. La mirada de Rin se posó en automático en mis ropas y sonrió emocionada por portarlas.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! Le gustaron las ropas amo... No Rin las eligió pero el señor Jaken decía que eran horrendas...

—¡Niña tonta! Y claro que son horrendas... No mi amo bonito no se era de estar usando esa porquería hecha por humanos...

—Ay... —continuo lamentándose—mi pobre amo Sesshomaru debe de estar sufriendo mucho con esos harapos...

Mantuve mi mirada amenazante para callarlo pero estaba tan ensimismado en su estúpido drama que no se percatara de ello.

Detesto tener que gastar mis palabras en llamar su atención. Y es su trabajo estar al pendiente te de mis deseos pero tal parecía que se concentraba más en tratar de menospreciar ir a Rin.

La niña llevaba sus pequeños ojos chocolate de él a mi y a mi desabrida túnica.

Por dentro puse los ojos en blanco al ver su desánimo... No callé más.

—SEGUIRAS DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES O TE DEDICARÁS A OBEDECERME.

El enano salto al escuchar mi voz molesta y se trepó en Ah-Uh.

—Lo siento amo bonito... Lo siento—se reverenciaba una y otra vez temblando de nervios. —no tardaré con su...

—MUEVETE JAKEN.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay... Si, si, si.

El dragón se elevó por los aires desapareciendo en dirección al castillo de la luna.

—Pobre señor Jaken… un día le dará un ataque…—dijo Rin asombrada por la actitud del renacuajo.

Él era el único que había pisado ese lugar en cientos de años... No desde la muerte de mi padre.

Aun no supero el odio que le tengo a ese ser que nos traicionó.

Mi propósito siempre había sido superarlo. Y eso solo lo podía haber logrado derrotando lo yo mismo.

Pero… gracias a esa estúpida humana… no pude cumplir mi cometido. Ni siquiera pude hacerme de Colmillo de Acero. La noche que me quise enfrentar a él ya estaba demasiado herido, y su único y maldito objetivo era apresurarse a proteger a esa mujer y al engendro que acababa de nacer.

Si mi mente no se hubiera encontrado con esa mujer él habría salido victorioso de su lucha contra Ryukotsusei, el espíritu dragón, ileso. En cambio lo único que logró fue sellarlo y salir con heridas tan graves que lo ayudaron a acabar con él.

Apreté mis puños solo de recordar a un ser tan poderoso derrotado, como lo fue mi padre. Una total desilusión.

Si Inuyasha fue capaz de derrotarlo… no comprendo…

Somos demonios y la raza más poderosa de todas las razas, no sentimos, ni nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos, esa es una de las razones por las que nuestras bestias no nos dominan… para evitar dejarnos llevar por bajezas y no cometer errores tan estúpidos.

Pero él… él…

"Un día sabrás que existía algo más que el poder. Dime Sesshomaru… ¿tienes a alguien a quién proteger?"

¡Que estúpido…estúpido fue…!

Sus absurdas palabras aun taladraban mi cabeza abriéndome cada vez más a la indignación. Ese día ¡YO! El gran Sesshomaru iba decidido a eliminar a mi propio padre. A superarlo y por fin demostrar que era el ser más poderoso al menos, un ser más poderoso que el Lord del Oeste Inu no Taisho… Pero en cuanto llegué supe que sería una pelea ganada y inútil.

Si algo nos importa a los Inugami aparte del poder es el honor… honor que ese demonio ya no tenía y sin embargo parecía no importarle.

¡Sigo sin comprendes que demonios pasaba por su estúpida y hueca cabeza para caer tan bajo!

—Amo…

A atender el llamado de Rin quedé completamente petrificado. Me perdí en sus ojos achocolatados… me perdí en el color y en si profundidad.. mi interior se alteró sacando Yako de sus casillas y a mi poniéndome en una guerra interior con él para obligarlo a ver a quien pertenecían en verdad.

Aunque… incluso a mi me costó trabajo caer en la realidad.

Por un instante creí que eran los painita de esa… esa mujer. De esa repulsiva humana que solo ha alterado a mi bestia interna y me ha confundido a mi. Causando lo que nunca creí que podía haber en mi cabeza.

Todo mi pensar fue en un instante, instante que pasó al escuchar la voz de Rin.

—Se ve muy bien con esa túnica amo… temía que pasara frio con la otra que había roto. Por eso Rin creyó que esta podría gustarle.

¿Frío? ¿gustarme? Apreté mis dientes y mantuve mi indiferencia. No sabía si mofarme o indignarme. Pero era una humana, no menos patética que el resto.

Sentí como mi bestia despertaba al percibir una vez mas esa peste.  
Ese maldito una vez más estaba cerca. Presté atención al aroma tratando de percibir alguno más… tratando de calmar una ansias que se habían despertado en mi pecho.

"No está con ella Sesshomaru" me enfureció que Yako confirmara el hecho de que yo estuviera cerciorándome su presencia"

"No se de que diantres estas hablando"

"Calla y ve detrás de él. Mátalo. Mátalo por lo que intentó hacer."

Por un momento creí que saldría a obedecerlo. Pero algo me hizo tomar las cosas con más calma.

Si. Era el olor de Naraku, pero había algo diferente, y ese algo yo lo conocía.

—Rin. No te alejes de este lugar hasta que vuelva Jaken.

—Si amo Sesshomaru—hizo una seña muy humana con su mano y su frente aceptando mi orden, y me elevé hasta encontrarla montada sobre su pluma al viento.

Kagura.

Su olor, por desgracia, era casi exacto a ese ser, pero yo podía diferenciarlo por el sutil olor a brisa y dientes de león.

Al verme sus ojos rubís se abrieron de sorpresa, al pareces no me esperaba, pero de la sorpresa cambiaron a un estado liquido que no conocía. Pero ese estado alucinante duró poco.

El liquido se volvió solido en un santiamén con una frialdad y profundidad que solo la reina de los vientos podía expresar.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Intimidarme? Una estúpida más en este día. ¿acaso nadie comprendía que nada puede inmutar a Lord Sesshomaru?

—Que sorpresa Sesshomaru… ¿qué te trae por estas…alturas.—trataba de ocultar algo bajo su indiferencia y era algo que podía detectar perfectamente.

Ella lo sabría si fuera un demonio real… sin embargo no lo era. Era solo una extensión de ese ser llamado Naraku. Por lo tanto jamás podría llegar a imaginar la magnitud de mi poder ni lo diferentes que nos hacía su situación.

—¿Sorpresa? —respondí con ironía—¿qué quieres Kagura y a que has venido a buscarme?

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos resaltando su brillo rojizo. Me respondió ocultando sus labios y nariz tras su peligroso abanico.

—¡No seas engreído! —¿qué era eso? ¿un rubor tras su insulto? Mpf… de esa manera no podía sentir ofendido. Parecía que lo único que había venido a hacer esta mujer era quedar en ridículo ante mis ojos.

No se que buscaba pero no dejaba intentar indagar en mi mirada. Y he de decir que por alguna razón no me molestaba.

A pesar de todos los contras que le encontraba e esa mujer, había algo que me ataba, dudo que sea compasión ya que es algo que no conozco.

Pero puedo decir que no me era indiferente y era una de la razones por las que me encontraba en este momento frente a ellas.

"Eso y que queremos saber, ¡que infiernos ha pasado la tarde interior con su creador!"

"Yako.."lo reprendí.

"!No… hazlo Sesshomaru… se que quieres saberlo tanto como yo!"

"Mpf"

—Quiero suponer que tu intervención de la noche anterior se debió a una venganza por tu último encuentro con Naraku.

No respondí.

—Supongo que eso es un si. No interfieras Sesshomaru. Naraku está muy molesto porque interferiste en sus planes.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dirigió el ataque a ella en un engaño? Pregúntale"

"¡Que te calles!" Explote por dentro, al fin poniendo silencio en mi mente.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

—Pues deberías. —¡Que insolencia la suya! Pensé aun con mi expresión indiferente que no había cambiado en ningún momento.

Cuando notó que no volvería a responder habló nuevamente.

—Ya te lo he dicho—alzó sus hombros indiferente. —no soy tu enemiga. Mi objetivo es que derrotes a Naraku…

—Creí haber dejado en claro que su lucha no me importa.

"¡QUE…!"

"QUE TE CALLES YAKO"

—¡Eso no fue lo que pareció ayer! —…ummh que temperamental…

Me burle al notar que su coraje crecía y que en su mente corrían dudas que luchaban por salir. Sin embargo ella se las estaba tragando.

Alce mi rostro y una ceja al hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente viniste a hacer? ¿por qué me haz buscado?

—¡Ya te dije que no seas engreído! Solo vine a avisarte que Naraku esta muy molesto por tu intervención!.. —hizo una pausa tratando de poner intriga a la lo que fuera que quería decir. —aun así, no piensa tomar represalias contra ti mientras no vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman.

¡Suficiente!

—INSOLENTES. Solo yo decido que hacer y que no. No son nadie para advertirme toda esa mierda. Te he dicho que no me interesa entrar en su estúpida lucha por la perla. Esa guerra no me incumbe.

—¿Entonces contamos con eso?

—Dije. Que no entrare en esa guerra. ¿acaso estas sorda?

—¡¿Entonces porque interviniste?! ¡¿Por qué protegiste a la mujer de Inuyasha?!

Maldita.

Dijo las palabras equivocadas en el momento equivocado, cuando Yako se ha encontrado inquieto y por sed de información.

Mis movimientos fueron instantáneos.

En un momento estaba a metros de ella escuchándola a distancia y al otro sin preámbulos la tenía prensada del cuello con mis garras. Ella ni siquiera me vió venir y sus ojos rubís pasaron de resplandecientes a opacos por el pavor de lo que yo le pudiera hacer ahora.

No fue de mi completo agrado que fuera precisamente ella con quien explotara. Pero ella se lo había buscado. Nadie se dirige a mi de esa manera al gran Lord Sesshomaru. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie se dirige así a mi.

Y menos… me hace escuchar lo que no quiero… como eso…

Apreté con rabia mis dientes al mismo tiempo que cerraba mi mano alrededor de su cuello encajando mis garras en la piel de Kagura. Hilos de sangre resbalaron por su cuello pintando su piel y poniéndola en combinación con sus ojos y sus ropas.

"La mujer de Inuyasha"

—S…Seshh…o…agh..— "la mujer de Inuyasha" zumbaba el significado de esas palabras en mi cerebro y Yako no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

El veneno de mis garras comenzó a incrustarse bajo la piel de la mujer.

Oh si… una gran satisfacción cruzó mi pecho, el ritmo de su sangre se aceleró en un segundo… y yo podía sentirlo desde su yugular… primero tan acelerado tan caliente, y después más lento… y el liquido más caliente resbalando entre mis dedos…

Sentí el cambio en mis ojos.. Yako quería salir y terminar con esto…

BASTA.

Solté a la asustada demoneza quien en cuanto se sitió libre aspiró todo el aire que pudo y llevó sus manos a su cuello herido.

Me veía con miedo… con pavor. Como cada ser viviente debería mirarme y respetarme.

—No vuelvas. Ni siquiera. A pensar en darme ordenes. ¡Quedó claro!—mi voz sonó amenazante e intimidante. Pero por ningún instante pareció alterada a pesar de que se había desatado un infierno dentro de mi.

Solo yo sabía que era lo que pasaba en mi cabeza. Solo Yako y yo lo sabíamos.

—No se porque…coff…—su voz era áspera y gastada. Apenas y podía hablar por el daño que le había causado—la haz defendido, pero te recomiendo que no vuelvas a intentar salvar alg… algo perdido. Ya que el mismo Inuyasha se encargará de ella.

Clavé mis ojos en ella. Esta vez esforzándome por que mis ojos ambarinos no expresaran nada. Como siempre lo logré y esperé a que continuara por si sola. O eso esperaba antes de que Yako terminara por arrancarle lo que le restaba de garganta.

—Lo sabía. —se burló la bruja en mi cara. Quise omitir el porque de su burla antes de que mi bestia se alterara aun más. —Esto no es por Naraku ¿cierto?

No respondí.

Opté por no darle el gusto decidí volver a donde había dejado a Rin, y por lo que sentía, ahora se encontraba Jaken con mis ordenes cumplidas.

Le di la espalda a Kagura. Haciendo evidente mi indiferencia hacia ella y dejando en claro que era tan poca cosa que no temía darle la espalda.

—Desde la noche anterior—soltó con cinismo y gusto aun con su voz ronca—desde anoche están buscando a esa mujer… lo mas ﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ esa mujer...n con su voz roncalla y dejando en claro que era tan poca cosa que no tenme le restaba de gargante.a entrás segur es que las criaturas de l bosque ya se hayan encargado de ella…

" POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE HABER DICHO ESO"

Los ignoré a ambos, mostrando lo poco que me importaba el tema de esta conversación.

Pare un momento y de reojo me cruce con su ojos rubís que me veían ahora con dolor y un odio tan profundo… que solo la reina de los vientos podría descifrar a que se debía.

Con brusquedad arrebató sus ojos de mi vista desviando su mirada y con un tenue rubor se alejó.

Alce mi mano para ver una vez más mi mano derecha completamente cubierta de un carmesí intenso con olor a dientes de león.

Bajé lentamente para quitarme al fin las sucias e insignificantes ropas que cubrían el cuerpo de un Lord, y debatiéndome internamente con Yako quien quería salir al bosque en ese instante.

Seguramente todo era una trampa. Y no caería en ella. No le daría gusto ni a la bruja ni al demonio araña de mierda.

Sin embargo…

—Amo Sesshomaruuu—puse los ojos en blanco en mi mente al escuchar su chillona y hartante voz. No tenía ánimos de escucharlo. Ni siquiera de verlo.

Mi sirviente se acerco en saltos hacia mi, cuando lo detuve con solo alzar el pie para que chocara contra la planta de este.

—Ah…

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí Jaken? —sobándose la cabeza y asintiendo con la misma respondió entre lagrimas.

—Pero amito Sesshomaru… porque…

Comencé a desnudarme mientras ignoraba a Jaken. Eche un vistazo a Rin y vi que ya se encontraba sobre Ah-Uh tapando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos, lista para salir. Nunca he entendido porque lo hacía. Pero he notado que lo hace cada que yo tengo que cambiar mis ropas.

—Andando…

—¡¿Pero que es eso?!

Apenas había hablado Rin me interrumpió al ver un remolino de arena que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

Lance una mirada suspicaz en esa dirección al sentir el aura demoniaca de él, ese remolino era un demonio.

Si era otro inepto en busca de la muerte la encontraría. Nada me haría más feliz en estos momentos, después de perdonarle la vida a la sirviente de Naraku.

Mentalmente me puse en guardia.

El remolino se detuvo de repente y un olor a lobo demonio salió de él. El portador del olor parecía estar concentrado en otra cosa que definitivamente no era yo.

—¡Con un demonio! —hablaba consigo mismo— Maldición… esto no puede estar sucediendo.. —movía la cabeza de un lado a otro entre el bosque.

Comprendí que su asunto no era yo, y me dedique a continuar con nuestro camino.

El lobo desapareció a una velocidad considerable, dejándome con una extraña sensación.

—¡KOGAAAA! ¡ESPERA KOGA NO SEAS TAN DESCONSIDERADO…!—seguí tranquilamente mi camino incluso al escuchar las voces de lo que parecían dos sirvientes más inútiles que el demonio anterior.

—Hakkaku ¿cómo puedes pedirle que espere? No vez que no tiene cabeza para nada…

—Si ya lo he notado…—el inepto se escuchaba desilusionado.

—En estos momentos lo único que le importa al General es la Señora.

Me disponía a que apresuráramos el paso para evitar escuchar dramas absurdos, que aunque estaba muy lejos de ellos mis sensibles oídos lograban escuchar.

—Ginta… ¿Crees…que la señora Kagome se encuentre bien?

—Eso espero…

"¿Escuchaste?"

Por un momento todo a mi alrededor dejó de existir. Sabía que Rin y Jaken estaban detrás de mi. También que esos seres inútiles estaban frente a mi aun discutiendo acerca de quien ganaría una batalla entre el Hanyou y el Lobo si esa mujer estuviera muerta… pero… eso era lo que me había alejado del mundo real.

Ellos estaban tomando en cuenta la idea de que estuviera muerta.

Se alejaron ambos lobos.

Con palpitaciones en mis sienes perdí mi mirada al bosque…

"Tenemos que ir"

No me hice del rogar esta vez. Las palabras de Kagura se presentaron en mi cabeza. "El mismo Inuyasha se encargará de ella"

¿Sería tan inútil ese engendro como para…

No lo dudo.

Me adentre en el bosque seguida del dragón con Jaken y Rin sobre él.

Una vez más la fastidiosa voz del demonio verde estaba taladrándome la cabeza.

Sabe que odio que me cuestionen sin embargo se atrevía a dar la observación de nuestro cambio de dirección.

Esta vez solo me detuve en seco y le dirigí una mirada asesina por encima d mi hombro.

Se silenció al instante.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, y eso no era bueno. En caso de que estuviera viva, tenía poco tiempo para estas sobre los bajos riesgos.. pero si estaba muerta… tenía menos tiempo para encontrar su cuerpo.

"Tiene que estar viva" la furia y desesperación de Yako me molesto una vez más. Me tenía harto la actitud que había tomado con respecto a esa humana. Pero me hartaba más el hecho de que yo no pudiera ignorarlo y terminara siguiéndole la corriente.

Tenía tiempo que el sol se había ocultado, cuando con desgano capté su olor…

Ese olor que no se en que maldito momento dejó de ser sino agradable, tampoco desagradable.

Esta vez era más pronunciado el olor de su sangre que la ultima vez que la vi. Y no solo eso, el olor a sal y lodo era aun más notorio…

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —No se en que momento Rin había bajado del dragón, pero en cuanto escuche su voz alejada de nosotros algo extraño se posó en mi pecho… una pierda tal vez…—es la señorita…

Detuve mi respiración para evitar que el olor de su sangre alterara aun más a mi bestia…

Me acerque para ver detenidamente lo que había encontrado Rin… pero por su olor era evidente. Si.

Era ella.

Incluso. Antes de llegar a su lado había visto sus cabellos negros como la noche esparcidos sobre su rostro y el lodo.

Sus rodillas estaban más dañadas de lo que recordaba con sangre seca y nueva, al igual que en sus piernas que tenía ligeros cortes y sus brazos.

Su ropa extraña tenía cortes y estaba rasgada… y manchada de carmesí por todos lados sin mencionar que estaba llena de lodo y hierva machucada…

—¿Esta… esta muerta señorita?

—Aléjate Rin. —No quería que ella viera eso, pero antes de obedecerme trató de quitar una ramilla enredada entre los cabellos de la mujer descubriéndole parte del rostro.

Tenía cortes como en sus piernas, como si las hojas y espinas del bosque la hubieran herido al ir entre el bosque a velocidad…

Pero eso no fue lo que nos alteró.

Sin acercarme a ella noté que el color había desaparecido de su rostro. Ta no estaban sus labios húmedos y rosados… ya no estaba ese rubor que solía tener… y lo peor… sus ojos a pesar de estar ligeramente abiertos solo mostraban unas pupilas opacas y sin vida…

Yako se movió en mi interior lleno de furia… y yo… yo… Me sentí extraño… confundido…

Ella estaba muerta… frente a mi…

Estaba muerta como una vez la imaginé…

Muerta y a mis pies…

* * *

¡Hola!Les dejo el tercer capítulo ;) estoy tratando de hacerlos lo más rápido posible  
díganme que les pareció y si les gustó pasen la voz.  
Recuerden que me motivan sus comentarios.

En serio, en serio espero que les guste y no olviden sis Revs, follows y recomiéndenlo ;)

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Todo mi cuerpo estaba congelado... sentía como mis sienes latían presionando mi cerebro. Estrujándolo.

Por primera vez en todos mis años de vida no tenía claridad en mi cabeza. 

"Está muerta, está muerta, está muerta... " Era lo único que giraba en mi mente... Incluso Yako había enmudecido...

El silencio sepulcral estaba en el aire... Como si tratáramos de razonar... algo ... sin sentido...

Yako comenzó a moverse en mi interior, se llenó de impotencia, y furia. Gritaba dentro de mi, histérico, mientras yo enmudecía por fuera.

¿Que mierda era este sentimiento? Independientemente de la furia de Yako mi pecho parecía haberse abierto. Como si no tuviera nada dentro de él.

Por favor, esa mujer estaba muerta. ¡¿Y que?! Eso no debía importarme.

 _"Maldito. Maldito hanyou la mató, y debimos alejarla de él... Sesshomaru tenemos que matarlo... "_ Yako no ayudaba mucho, y mi conciencia quería seguirle la corriente... ¿porque... ? 

Tenía que irme y alejarme. No quería sentir este vacío... ¿que era...? ¿acaso era desolación? ¡¿porque?!

Me di vuelta para volver a nuestro camino... obligando a los movimientos internos de Yako a ceder.. 

—Amo Sesshomaru...

Me detuve en seco al escuchar la tenue voz de Rin... 

—¿Esta muerta amo?—la pequeña tenía sus ojos vidriosos por la tristeza de lo que estaba viendo—¿va a dejarla aquí?

 _"Si… ¿vas a dejarla aquí? "_

Estúpidos... ¿que era lo que querían de mi? ¿que me la llevara? ¿que tomará su cadáver...?

"Sabes que no quieres dejarla... podemos... usa a Colmillo sagrado... no podemos permitirlo... no puede morir Sesshomaru... " 

Apenas y podía comprender la revoltura de ideas de Yako... Solo me confundía más. Y yo no estaba para esto, yo no tenía cabeza por primera vez en mi vida... yo solo quería salir de ahí y de alejarme de su cuerpo...

Pero tenía razón... podía utilizar a Colmillo... 

—El señor Inuyasha debe estar buscándola...

La ignore tomando la empuñadura de Colmillo Sagrado... Pero no vi nada... Ni un solo espíritu del infierno se encontraba sobre su cuerpo ¡¿que diablos?! 

—Inu... ya... sha ... ¿porque... —no sabia que había estado conteniendo el aire hasta que escuché su voz.

—¡Ay! está viva la mujer... 

Si...como había dicho Jaken, lo estaba y a pesar del extraño alivio que sentí, una molestia se impregnó en mis entrañas al escuchar ese nombre salir entre sus labios.

"Esta viva tomémosla y llevémosla lejos de aquí" 

Me resistía a obedecer no podía tocarla, era una humana repugnante tocada por un híbrido despreciable... no me ensuciaría las manos...

 _"No te resistas Sesshomaru..."_ La áspera voz de Yako se volvió arisca y directa _"soy tu bestia, tu instinto, y soy tus deseos simples y bajos así que no intentes engañarme, que soy tu mismo._  
 _«Deja de resistirte, y tómala._

Regresé de frente a ella y la levante entre mis brazos...

Por un momento una extraña calidez lleno el vacío que había sentido en mi pecho hace un momento... pero pronto cambio a furia... estaba helada debido al frío que hacía en este lugar, si no la llevaba a algún lugar cálido seguramente moriría. Los bosques no eran lugar para los humanos y menos de noche. Sobre todo portando kimonos tan escasos de tela. 

¿Que diablos pensaba el híbrido dejándola sola?

—Inu... Ya.. sha... porque.. 

Su voz se quebró al término de sus palabras sonando como un lamento lleno de dolor... de sus ojos volvieron a salir lágrimas dejando que se uniera el aroma a sal al de su piel...

 _"El intento matarla Sesshomaru... fue él. Tiene que pagar por esto... tiene que pagar."_

Pensar que ese inútil había sido capaz de herirla no me entraba en la cabeza...

 _"¿A no? solo mira su piel... No pudo cortarse sola..."_

"No. No lo hizo..." Le respondí despreocupado "pero tampoco fue Inuyasha, ese inútil es demasiado cobarde y blando para dañar a su mu...

 _"No lo menciones" antes de que Yako me callara yo mismo había silenciado el término tan desagradable de mi frase._

"Esos cortes huelen a espinas y hierva mala... seguramente huía...y se arañó con ellas al no evadirlas... tuvo una caída en definitiva, he ahí el porque de sus rodillas lodosas y sangrantes"

 _"¿Porque huía? ¿de quien?"_  
El pequeño cuerpo de la mujer se movió entre mis brazos tomando débilmente mi túnica entre sus dedos cortados.

—Inu...—repitió en un aliento.

—Rin, Jaken. Quédense aquí. —no quería que me molestaran. 

—Amo Sesshomaru, no me diga que ayudará a esa sucia humana... No amo bonito, no se moleste ni pierda su valioso tiempo en...

Lo fulminé con la mirada. De no ser porque tenía entre mis manos a la mujer lo habría atacado.  
¿Quien se creía ese renacuajo para ordenarme nada...?

Tomé la decisión de llevarla con su gente. Lo que menos quería era esta maldita cercanía. Aunque pensándolo bien, podría dejarla aquí y que muriera así me libraría de todo lo que no entiendo.

 _"Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru…"_ dijo irónico Yako _"¿bromeas?... solo vela… huele… podrías tomarla en este momento y quitarte de esa intriga que hemos sentido desde que nos retó. Mira esas piernas…"_

"Basta, jamás caería tan bajo como para meterme con un vil humano. Y mejor calla o la dejo aquí y nos iremos."

 _"No hablarás en serio…"_

"Ya me estoy rebajando demasiado con esto Yako. ASI QUE BASTA"

Por alguna razón mi bestia me obedeció por el temor de que cumpliera mi amenaza. No sé porque le temía tanto a lo que le pasara a este saco de huesos… pero lo que fuera era independientemente de mi.

La mujer en mis brazos suspiró y se pegó más a mi pecho. Yako tenía razón… su olor era excitante y para ser honesto nunca había visto labios como esos… eran incitadores. De no ser por que en este momento estaban secos y con un ligero tono violáceo…

Mis puños se apretaron a su gélida piel al sentir coraje por imaginar la razón por la que se encontraba en estas condiciones. Ver su rostro tan pálido y compararlo con el de mis recuerdos me hacía sentir una molestia inexplicable.

En definitiva el híbrido tenía la responsabilidad de esto. Pero… ¿por qué no la encontraban?

Seguramente el rastro se había perdido durante el rocío de la noche… yo a penas y lo percibía ahora.

Quité un mechón desordenado de su rostro tocando su piel por accidente, no puedo describir que fue lo que pasó… o que fue lo que despertó en mi… solo se que una urgencia por alejarle de mi más que nunca.

La pestilencia al hanyou y a lobo comenzaba a picarme en la nariz. Poco a poco una luz se empezó a verse entre los á ún podía escuchar aun estaban buscándola. El lobo le recriminaba a Inuyasha por la ausencia de la chica, al parecer él concordaba conmigo a cerca de su culpabilidad, el resto de los humanos se empeñaban en hacerles ver que era más importante encontrar a la chica que su absurda e infantil pelea… bueno… algo en lo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ellos. Pero era Inuyasha no se que podían esperar de él.

Estaban todos reunidos frente a una fogata, en una escena bastante dramática sobre todo al ver a la exterminadora prensada del kitzune que lloraba…

Que patéticos…

Los primeros en notar mi presencia fueron el lobo y el medio demonio. Pareciera que ambos desearían arrancarme la cabeza, de no ser por que se3 habían petrificado al ver lo que llevaba en mis brazos.

—Kagome…

—Señorita Kagome… —la exterminadora fue la primera en hablar, aunque por su cara cualquiera pensaría que temía que yo la pudiera matar, seguida del el monje

—¡Maldito! ¡que le hiciste a Kagome! —con el simple hecho de haber escuchado su prepotencia me llenó de fastidio. ¿Hacerle yo algo? No podía ser más estúpido. De haberle hacho algo, no me encontraría haciendo el ridículo frente a todos estos inútiles.

—¿Esta muertaaaa? ¡NO!

—!Entrégamela malnacido!—al momento en el que el infeliz me dio esa orden, me di cuenta de que debía entregársela, pero al mismo tiempo supe que no quería hacerlo.

El se acercó a mi decidido a arrebatarla de mis brazos.

 _"No dejes que la toque, que no se le acerque."_

—No…—fue apenas audible su voz, pero corroboré lo que había escuchado al sentir como sus manos se aferraban a mis ropas. Lo que sentí en ese momento fue mejor. Ella lo estaba rechazando, y estaba prefiriendo mis brazos por encima de él; lo que me confirmaba totalmente la teoría de que él tenía que ver con su condición.

La cara del híbrido era de chiste. Ni él podía creer lo que acababa de pasarle, sus ojos ambarinos se fijaron en mi con gesto de extrañeza, y por un momento parecía más pálido que la chica en mis brazos.

—Kagome… soy yo Inuyasha, tranquila, todo estará bien…—intentó por segunda vez tomarla.

—No.. me.. toques….—aunque a penas y podía hablar esas palabras sonaron a la perfección para todos los que estábamos presenciando la escena, ese tonto no podía ni siquiera moverse. Pobre estúpido

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —dijo atónito.

—¡Quítate perro! Sabía que tenias algo que ver con esto—el lobo se acercó seguro a mi para tomarla, me incomodó mucho la manera en que clavaba sus ojos en ella— Tranquila Kagome soy yo.

Estaba acostumbrado a la manera en que Inuyasha la miraba todo el tiempo. Pero no a que otro demonio la viera… de manera parecida…

 _"Ese también busca hacerla suya"_ no me gustó para nada esa maldita idea.

Mucho menos me gustó que ella, en cuanto escuchó su voz se soltara al instante de mi. Así de fácil… ella se dejó tomar por los brazos de ese, quien sin más se dio la vuelta, el muy insolente y entró a una choza extraña de una tela que olía a algo raro y desconocido para mi.

Di la vuelta para largarme de ese sucio lugar. No tenía que estar soportando las miradas odiosas de esos, tanto la exterminadora como el monje me fulminaban con la mirada y sus cuerpos estaban en guardia.

¿Qué harían? ¿Atacarme? Dudo que sean tan estúpidos como para hacerlo.

 _"Ojalá lo hicieran… yo, si guardo mucho coraje y la verdad no me negaría a desmembrarlos uno por uno. Sobre todo a ese lobo…"_

—Oye…—sin molestarme a verlo me paré para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir… más le valía cuidar sus palabras. Supongo que él también estaba tratando de guardar la calma, pero su coraje era palpable — ¿das la vuelta y te vas? ¡¿qué diablos pasó?!

—Pregúntatelo tu…—no le di oportunidad de decir algo más y le di la espalda. Me interné en el bosque para alejarme lo más que pueda de todo este drama.

 _"¿Nos iremos y la dejaremos aquí? El no es apto para cuidarla… y ese… ese lobo… viste como la veía… la quiere Sesshomaru…"_

Como últimamente, trataba de ignorar a Yako, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, mis puños y mi pecho se apretaban cada que recordaba a ese maldito lobo…

Inuyasha supongo era el menor de mis problemas como siempre, el inútil engendro estaba ensimismado totalmente en su ignorancia. No era ni un poco consciente de su culpabilidad incluso después de que ella lo rechazó.

"Cierto. ¿Qué pudo pasar para que ella lo rechazara?"

Eso era lo más extraño: que yo también quería saberlo, me inquietaba de alguna manera el porque de su sufrimiento. Mientras la llevaba en mis brazos no solo note su dolor físico, el dolor en su rostro era casi palpable, y su agarre lleno de coraje.

Como si no quisiera alejarse de mi… hasta que ese lobo hablo…

Inconscientemente mis dientes se apretaron y mis puños se cerraron.

—Amo bonito…

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! Que bueno que volvió ¿La señorita Kagome se encuentra a salvo? —la niña estaba sentada sobre una roca frente a Jaken con Ah-Uh echado tras ellos.

Si. Al menos de momento, ella estaba a salvo.

Últimamente he experimentado sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas, como en este momento… sentir que esa mujer estaba a salvo solo "de momento" me dejaba un mal sabor de boca…

—Pararemos nuevamente.

—Pero amo, a penas comenzábamos a…

—¡¿TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR?! JAKEN.

—NO. No no no no no amo bonito sus deseos son ordenes…

Burdo inepto.

* * *

 _"Amo Sesshomaru…"_

Esa voz…

Las imágenes pasaban solo por instantes… y eran tan absurdas tanto una como la otra.

Lo único que tenía coherencia para mi en esos momentos… era ella.

 _"Amo Sesshomaru…"_ Ella estaba frente a mi arrodillada con la mirada baja, rindiéndose ante mi. _"por favor mi amo"_ suplicando.

Me atragante al ver con claridad lo que se estaba suscitando, la mujer estaba completamente desnuda, mostrándome su delicada y frágil piel. Solo para mi. Mis ansias por lanzarme sobre ella comenzaron a nublarme la vista…

 _"Amo…"_ ella me llamaba "Amo"

La mujer se levantó, ahora con su extraño kimono puesto con la parte de arriba abierta dejando expuestos parte de sus pechos y su piel… ¡¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE ESTA MUJER ME HACIA PARA PONERME COMO ROCA CON UN SIMPLE VISTAZO?!

Tal vez esa no era una sacerdotisa, si no una bruja o un demonio que se había encargado de mi por ordenes de Inuyasha…

La chica extendió sus brazos como la primera vez que le vi con atención, protegiendo a la nada dejando ver la piel de su vientre, ahora no veía sus ojos por su cabeza gacha, y sorprendentemente eso me molestó. Di un paso hacia delante.

Mis pensamientos se paralizaron al ver que una vez más protegía al malnacido del híbrido. Por alguna razón me sentí traicionado…

"Amo Sesshomaru… no lo mate.."

Bastó un parpadeo mío para que todo cambiara…

Mi boca se secó y una rabia de apoderó de mi… era Yako… 

La chica estaba parada frente a mi, está vez sangrando... de la boca de su estómago salían las garras sangrantes de un medio demonio...

No... No... ¡NO! 

_"Sessh...o...maru.. "_ los ojos de la mujer se abrieron sin brillo alguno, perdiendo color y vida conforme cada gota de sangre abandonaba su cuerpo...

Estaba frente a mi... y no pude hacer nada absolutamente... su cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo,sus cabellos negros alzando en vilo conforme caía, con Inuyasha a su espalda sacando el brazo del cuerpo perforado de la chica...

No podía salir de mi asombro... ahora si no había duda de que él la acababa de asesinar... 

_"¡Malditooooo ! Maldito hanyou."_

Gruñía en dirección a él... mi visión se tiñó de un escarlata intenso... Queríamos matarlo, y lo haríamos... Nos lanzamos sin piedad contra su cuerpo en nuestra forma demoniaca...

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente dándose paso entre la luz del día.

Todo había sido un sueño, ¿sueño? pero... jamás había soñado... 

Mi pecho vibraba con frenesí.. alterado por lo que había presenciado.

Ver esa escena nos había sacado de quicio, y cada miembro de mi cuerpo vibraba. ¿de que manera había sucedido? Esto no era normal en mi. Algo acababa de cambiar en mi ser que estaba desbocado sensaciones extrañas… cosas que no me agradaban para nada...

"Es esa mujer... " 

Lo sabía, esa humana estaba haciendo algún tipo de hechizo para desarmarme... pero se equivocaba si creía que podría causar algún efecto en mi con su brujería.

 _"Tenemos que verla... si ese sueño fue un presagio... puede estar en peligro Sesshomaru "_ Yako estaba más inquieto que nunca, ese sueño le había despertado incertidumbre. La imagen de que estuviera muerta me intrigaba y se había metido tanto a mi cabeza que una energía desconocida me había puesto en movimiento de inmediato.

Comencé a abrirme camino entre los arboles y la maleza que había pasado la noche anterior

¿A donde iba? ¿que pensaba haciendo esto? ¿Porque caminaba sin una dirección en mente? Poco a poco comencé a sentir tranquilidad, al ver la pequeña choza pestilente cerca de mi.

Me mantuve en la copa de un árbol, solo observando. Tratando de escuchar hasta el más mínimo detalle que tranquilizaba a mi bestia y a mi cuerpo.

Cerca de la fogata solo se encontraban el zorro con semblante entristecido, el monje y los dos lobos inútiles. Dentro había una conversación entre el lobo y la exterminadora

"¿Dónde esta el híbrido? " pensó Yako.

Se encontraba dentro con los otros dos, comprendí de alguna manera que él en verdad no tenía idea de porque la humana había desaparecido de esa manera. Pero fue bueno escuchar. 

Según entendía, después de mi estúpida hazaña de protección hacia esa, Inuyasha se había enojado por comprender lo inútil que era... y su estúpido método fue echarla. No sé a que se referían con su "era" pero al parecer era a donde la había tratado de enviar.

Pude entender que el inepto la había herido con palabras y mi bilis casi revienta, sin embargo no se comparó al escuchar el maldito interés en del lobo.

—¡Maldito lobo esto es algo que no te incumbe! —soltó el híbrido entre dientes.

—¡Claro que me incumbe imbécil, sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver con Kagome me importa! —es fue como una patada de ogro en el estómago.

—¡Yo solo quería protegerla! ¡Por poco y la matan…

—¡QUEEEEE! Lo sabía, eres peor que inútil! ¡Si ella estuviera con migo yo si sabría protegerla!—más furia.

—¡CALLATE!

Los gritos de impotencia del lobo salían rozando desde su pecho. Inuyasha salió tambaleándose de la choza como si hubiera recibido un golpe y se dispusiera a responderlo.

Inútiles y niñatos mequetrefes.

Comenzaron a pelear alejándose cada vez más entre un árbol y otro, destruyendo rocas y creando estruendos, mientras el monje trataba de calmarlos tratando de evitar golpes, hasta que ambos se perdieron alejándose y perdiéndose entre el bosque.

De vez en cuando se podía ver la caída de un árbol o la sacudida de las arboledas.

—…creí que Inuyasha se volvería loco, Shippou no dejaba de llorar y yo… yo…—la exterminadora hablaba con alguien dentro de la choza. Pero por más que intentaba escuchar la otra voz no podía percibirla— oh, Kagome justo comenzaba a perder la esperanza… —a la mujer se le quebró la voz en llanto. Y eso solo me ponía más ansioso, porque no era la voz que quería escuchar.

—Tranquila Sango—mi corazón se paró dejando un silencio en mi cabeza, dejándome solo el sonido del vientos en mis oídos al golpearme desde la altura donde me encontraba. —tu no tuviste la culpa, fui torpe de no fijarme en el camino para volver, a demás no me paso nada estoy bien… bueno algo cortada pero es lo de menos. —Ella se escuchaba despreocupada, ¿algo cortada?

No había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera herida sin mencionar sus rodillas. Solo de recordar la pinta que tenía se me ponían los pelos de punta. Y sus labios…

—Cuando Sesshomaru te trajo, te juro que lo primero que pensé fue en que te había hecho daño….—había sido totalmente predecible.

—¿Por qué me trajo? ¿qué paso? ¿qué dijo él? —su voz se había llenado de ansiedad. Una ansiedad que identifiqué con mi sentir, aunque por su falta de sorpresa supongo que de alguna manera pudo estar consciente al momento en que la había entregado.

"¿Crees que entonces estaba consciente cuando se aferró a nosotros?"

No tenía idea. Pero algo dentro de mi se había llenado de satisfacción, eso y el hecho de que desde que había escuchado mi nombre, su corazón y su sangre había pasado de acompasada a alterada.

Seguramente me temía, y eso, era un deleite que podía permitirme sentir.

—Nada solo te entregó a Koga y se fue. A demás de que hizo sentir a Inuyasha culpable—"porque es culpable" pensé con ironía.

—Kagome… que… ¿que paso?… ¿en donde estabas?

Después de un largo silencio que alimentó mi ansiedad, ella comenzó a relatar un encuentro de nefasto apareamiento entre el hanyou y el cadáver viviente.

Inuyasha no podría ser más repugnante. Definitivamente es un descerebrado al elegir a un cadáver y revolcarse con él… la necrofilia al parecer se le ha dado muy bien.

Sentí un impulso por Yako de entrar a la choza y encontrarme frente a frente con ella al escuchar sus sollozos. Según lo que había escuchado de su voz, ella no se había perdido detalle alguno de esa escena. Estaba dolida y decepcionada, ¿en verdad sentía algo tan fuerte por ese ser? Un ser que no es capaz de dar nada por ella y ella es incluso tan idiota de enfrentarme a mi, a sabiendas de que no sobreviviría a ello.

"Bueno, seamos conscientes de que él siempre la ha salvado… solo recuerda la vez de la tumba de nuestro padre… gracias a eso, logró manipular a Colmillo de Acero"

"No hay que ser estúpidos Yako. Él sabe perfectamente la magnitud de su fuerza. Sabe, que puede sobre pasar incluso sus limites ya que tiene sangre de demonio en él. Pero ella… ella sabe que jamás podría levantarme siquiera una mano, y aun así lo hizo."

"Así es como se mide la valentía, cuando sabes que por ningún motivo tienes oportunidad y aun así lo haces. Al menos es como lo manejan esos humanos"

"No. Esa no es valentía. A eso se le llama estupidez."

—Por eso no permitiste que él te tocara cuando Sesshomaru te trajo, eso fue extraño, te aferraste a él para evitar a Inuyasha, eso le molesto mucho y mas aun cuando preferiste que Koga te tomara en brazos.

Eso calló mis pensamientos. Trague saliva y apreté mis dientes ante la tensión.

—Que me aferre a Sesshomaru…—su voz salió sorprendida en un susurro… y me llevó a mi inquietante sueño. Era la primera vez que escuchaba mi nombre de sus labios, y me gustó como lo escuché. A pesar de que había sido en una voz tan tenue, cada letra me erizó la piel y provocó un gruñido en Yako.

Me distraje al notar al zorro inquieto levantando las orejas a corta distancia de la choza por unos instantes antes de entra corriendo a ella.

—Kagome ya no llores… ¿qué harás ahora?

"Si… ¿que hará?"

—¡KAGOMEEEE! ¡Ya estas bieeeen!

—Hola Shippou. Claro que estoy bien. —Se hacía la fuerte frente al resto… había cambiado su voz en solo un instante… imaginaba su semblante de dureza, justo como la de esa vez, sus ojos Painita endurecidos y resplandecientes, haciéndole frente a algo de lo que sabía… no saldría viva.

Para mi maldita suerte el grito del kitzune, había llegado a los oídos del lobo quien enseguida corría hacia la choza levantando un remolino de arena a su paso.

Mis dientes se cerraron de golpe deseando tener cualquier parte de ese demonio entre ellos.

—Despertaste—su maldita voz llena de añoranza resonó en mi cabeza, incitándome a lanzarme dentro de ese lugar y …— Querida Kagome ¿cómo te sientes?... Estas helada aun, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

—Hola Koga yo… no…

Me mantuve inexpresivo donde me encontraba, aunque los deseos de Yako eran lo contrario.

Se puso peor cuando Inuyasha se acercó a la choza empuñando a Colmillo de Acero.

—¡Lobo rabiosooo! Huiste otra vez….—por alguna razón enmudeció en cuanto entró., al igual que el resto.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿qué carajos pasaba allá a dentro?! Tenía que saber que estaba suscitándose ahí. Tenía que saber porque todos estaban callados… incluso ella.

¿Qué pensaba ahora ella acerca de él? ¿lo aceptará?¿porque no habla alguien?

Cada instante se me estaba volviendo eterno, no podía evitar sentirme tan ansioso sabiendo que esos dos se encontraban ahí dentro. Mucho menos me sentía tranquilo imaginando que él la volviera a dañar…

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿oye porque lloras Kagome?—otra vez ella estaba llorando, quería dudarlo en cuanto olí la salinidad de sus lagrimas incluso a esta distancia, pero no. Ella volvía a llorar por ese…

"Insisto que ya debíamos matarlo."

Solo entrecerré mis ojos con desprecio hacia en su dirección.

—Estoy bien, en verdad gracias a todos por preocuparse por mi—incluso intenta ser considerada con él y trata de guardar la calma… habría imaginado que se lanzaría a él tratando de causarle daño o… no se algo. Sin embargo su voz sonó más pasiva e indiferente que antes…

La exterminadora después de un nuevo silencio ordenó a todos salir del lugar.

"Así es, ella necesita descansar" me sorprendió escuchar a Yako con voz pasiva, grave y compasiva… ¿qué esta pasándonos? Yako, el sanguinario, y violento… sonando compasivo…

—No me importa lo que pienses. Por más que me insistas en que ya estas bien me quedaré por si algo…

"MALDITO, MALDITO, QUIERE QUEDARSE A SOLAS… NO LO PERMITIREMOS" Si… este era el Yako real. "QUE SE ALEJE DE ELLA…"soltó en mi interior con un gruñido, que al darme cuenta también solté de entre mis dientes…

Yo también lo había hecho sin darme cuenta mostrando mis colmillos a la nada…

—No es necesario.

Nos calmamos al escucharla. Ella lo estaba rechazando.

—En verdad no tienes que hacerlo, y honestamente preferiría que me dejaras sola. —Si, eso es lo que hacía. Escuché unos pasos firmes…

"Que no se le acerque"

—¿Pasa algo? —el inepto se escuchaba preocupado— Kagome, ¿que paso? Sango dice que estabas buscándome, porque no estabas….

—Me perdí eso es todo.

No escuche otra cosa más, ella había sido tajante en todas sus palabras y no se porque carajo yo me sentía bien con eso.

¡¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando conmigo?! ¡¿qué era lo que hacía en este lugar escuchando sandeces?!

Ella estaba bien. Fin del dilema para Yako, ahora debía volver y alejarme.

"No. Sabes que no lo haremos, menos estando ese híbrido ahí"

"Me importa un carajo. Nos vamos."

Di la vuelta, para emprender mi camino hacia el Norte. Esto no se volvería a presentar. Y de eso me encargaría yo con mi bestia. Si quería una hembra le daría una distinta cada que la deseara. Después de todo el placer es algo de lo que gozo por naturaleza.

Mi bestia inconforme se revolvía emberrinchándose dentro de mi, hasta que un olor lo distrajo.

Paré al notar su presencia.

¿Qué quería? Esto ya había sido demasiado.

—Veo que yo tenía razón. Tu actitud no ha sido por Naraku. ¿Por qué la has salvado Sesshomaru.?—me veía suspicaz.

Nuevamente esa insolente me cuestionaba y esta vez con altanería. Estúpida.

—Creí haber dejado claro que ese es problema mío. Kagura. —automáticamente llevó unas de sus manos a su cuello perdiéndose en la nada al recordar nuestro último encuentro—así que vuelve con tu amo.

—YO NO TENGO AMO. Y no fue él quien me envió. —se acercó a mi lentamente mientras mis pupilas ambarinas la seguían. —vine por mi cuenta. ¿por qué la haz salvado?—repitió.

Apreté mis dientes reacio a responder. Su olor a dientes de león me envolvió… algo extraño, sus ojos rubíes se enfocaron en los míos de manera seductora, mientras ella acortaba su cercanía.

Me erguí ante ella, e instintivamente sus ojos fueron de los míos, hacia el suelo, sucumbiendo ante mi.

Eso es… la excitación… el poder… y su sumisión.

Con ambas manos descubrió sus hombros hasta el inicio de sus pechos… dejando expuestas las cicatrices de mis garras en su cuello.

Deshizo el amarre de su túnica, dejando que se abriera justo en la separación de sus senos… y su intimidad totalmente a mi vista. Dejó caer por completo sus brazos a los costados, rindiéndose a mi. Dándome el poder de su cuerpo. Entregándome todo lo que me gusta. El deseo, la pasión y el poder en mis manos.

Pero no estaba funcionando.

Algo no iba bien conmigo. No la deseaba, a pesar que había decidido entregarle a Yako las hembras que el pidiera, no era candidata para ello.

PORQUE DEMONIOS PASABA ESTO, ES SOLO NECESIDAD Y ANTE ESO NUNCA HE TENIDO ALGUN DISTURBIO…

Mis manos comenzaron a vibrar por la rabia que tenía ahora. Por esta falta de deseo que se estaba presentando. Y todo desde… desde esa mujer.

Pero no sucumbiría a ello, no dejaría que su brujería pudiera con el gran Lord del Oeste así que me obligue a acercarme para tomarla aun acosta de mis deseos.

Acerque mis labios lentamente a su piel… sintiendo su aroma a viento y dientes de león… el cual siempre me atrajo, pero ahora no lo suficiente, mis labios se abrieron para tomar su hombro entre ellos….

—¡NO! ¡No, ayuda! ¡No, por favor! ¡Aléjate!

SU SANGRE… SU VOZ… ERA ELLA…

* * *

¡Hola!Les dejo el cuarto capítulo ;)  
Díganme que les pareció y si les gustó pasen la voz.  
Recuerden que me motivan sus comentarios.

No olviden sus Revs, follows y recomiéndenlo ;)

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

¡¿A caso puede haber seres tan inútiles?! ¡¿Qué tengo que estar cuidando de ella todo el maldito tiempo?!

Pero ¿porqué me sorprendía? Si esos dos son peor que ineptos.

Dejé a esa demonéza en cuanto percibí el olor de su sangre fresca ¡otra maldita vez! No es algo que realmente esté lamentando, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando conmigo, no me habría permitido tocar a esa… Fruncí el ceño al no saber como continuar mi pensamiento.

Sin pensarlo al instante me dirigí a donde había cometido el error de dejarla, sorprendiéndome de mis deseos por saber su bienestar.

 _"Te advertí que no la dejáramos. Pero ¿alguna vez me haces caso? No."_

 _"CALLA AHORA"_

Volví a la copa del árbol del que nunca debí de haberme movido, debatiéndome con mi bestia si debía entrar y sacarla de ahí o mantenerme en donde me encontraba y matar al primero que saliera de esa sucia choza.

No me precipitaría, no de nuevo, así que me mantuve en donde estaba pero mi ansiedad se acumuló solo por escuchar su respiración acelerada y todo empeoró con el simple hecho de escuchar a ese lobo.

—Maldito…—soltó entre dientes—la lastimaste.

¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! Solo miraba atentamente deseando que esa choza desapareciera por arte de magia o algo parecido.

—¿Qué? No… yo… no…—ese maldito… por fin había sacado las uñas…

¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? ¿Qué más me daba que le hiciera daño ese a ella…

Apreté mis puños de rabia…

 _"Creí que habías dicho que era tan cobarde que no la lastimaría…"_ me reprochó mi bestia.

No… dudo que se atreviera….

Yo debería de estar de camino al norte en busca de una de las gemas del infierno para llevarla a mi madre, no debería de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Jamás había tenido mi cabeza tan confundida. Por un lado deseaba irme, pero por el otro mi instinto me hacía mantenerme en este lugar…

—Son las Garras de Acero de Inuyasha sin duda alguna.

Grr…

Aun sin expresión me dispuse a lanzarme para entrar al lugar y matarlo con mis garras…

—Inuyasha estaba con nosotros…—por mi rabia, no pude comprender por completo lo que balbuceaba el híbrido.

—…¡Yo sería incapaz de atacarla…

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —ahora tenía que sumarle la melosa voz del lobo…

—Es que, no puede ser, yo… solo fue una pesadilla….

Ella comenzó a contar que entre sueños, el Hanyou la había atacado por ordenes del cadáver ambulante. Eso me sonaba totalmente obvio después de su trago amargo de su noche anterior…

Pero algo no estaba bien, el hecho de que lo que pasara en ese sueño realmente la hubiera dañado no tenía lógica, ni mucho menos coherencia. Alguien debía de estar ahí en el momento indicado solo para herirla… pero no había ni un olor intruso.

Yako solo se relajo en cuanto el olor a sangre disminuyó pronunciando otro olor amargo y nauseabundo que desconocí.

—Yo jamás la atacaría y Kikyo sería in capaz de ordenarme algo así….

Maldito… al instante supe que esas palabras la herirían… ¿pero que ese bruto no tiene escrúpulos….

—¡INUYASHA, CALLATE! Ella solo nos está contando lo que sucedió en su sueño, a demás no entiendo como podrías defender a esa mujer, cuando van varias veces que intenta….

—Sango. —ella interrumpió a la exterminadora, y el infierno se desató en Yako al instante en que descifró lo que había querido decir…. ese cadáver la había intentado asesinar en el pasado…

Mis puños se apretaron incrustando por poco mis garras entre mi piel…

—Estoy bien—continuó. —¿Podrían dejarme sola?

Lo sabía. Las palabras de ese inútil la habían herido…

 _"Tal vez si esperamos a que esté sola podamos infiltrarnos y… saber…"_

 _"Olvídalo Yako… ya es suficiente con esto…"_

 _"Pero Sessh…"_

 _"Dije. Olvídalo"_

 _"Bien. Después no te quejes"_

Cada uno de esos salió de la choza, uno por uno, tan desconcertado como el otro… La exterminadora e Inuyasha discutían, ahora en voz más baja impidiéndome escuchar con claridad. El hanyou caminaba de un lado a otro agitando las manos…

—Di lo que quieras Kagome, si quieres haz como que no estoy aquí, permaneceré en silencio si quieres también pero no me moveré de aquí.

—Koga…

Oh… no… esa voz no me agradó nada, ¡¿quién se creía ese…?! ¿y ella porque…?

 _"Te dije que nos infiltráramos…"_

 _"Y yo te dije que no."_

—Voy a velar tu sueño, así que no temas.

 _"Grr…"_ mi pecho vibró por si solo _"¿Cómo dices que quieres que nos infiltremos Yako?"_ intenté cambiar de opinión.

Mi cabeza pensaba por si sola incluso en contra de mi voluntad, ¿de verdad estaba pensando en ir por ella?

 _"Como solo nosotros podríamos hacerlo, llegamos por el frente, entramos sin importar que nos digan, desnucamos a ese la tomamos y nos vamos"_

 _"Vaya plan tan elaborado el tuyo..."_ pensé con sarcasmo

Al menos no era el único inconforme, la exterminadora comenzaba a tener problemas con el hanyou y trataba de detenerlo a empujones, para evitar que entrara a importunar a… esos…

Esa escoria temperamental, no dejaba de apuntar en dirección a la choza culpando al lobo de aprovechado… bueno… es algo que me sorprende ahora… estoy en total acuerdo con él…

Como es de esperarse logró entrar pero solo por un instante antes de que la mujer lo jalara hacia fuera nuevamente.

—Están durmiendo, ya te lo dije. —mis ojos se entrecerraron al ver la postura del híbrido… parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento… su rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía que estaba conteniendo la respiración…¿qué fue lo que vio? Me mataba la intriga…

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —la exterminadora exigía respuestas con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Que detesto la manera en que la está abrazando!

 _"MATALO"_

Me moví de lugar en un instante, a la parte de atrás de la choza. Lograba ver las siluetas de ambos, sobre todo podía percibir a la perfección el aroma de ella revuelto con ese pestilente olor a lobo…

Uno de los cuerpos estaba recostado sobre las piernas de otro… no había que ser adivino para saber quien era el lobo…

La exterminadora se alejó por los aires sobre el mononoke dejando al medio demonio con la palabra en la boca y maldiciendo de mil maneras.. pero yo me encontraba demasiado interesado en las siluetas que estaban frente a mi…

—Fue culpa de él que no regresaras verdad Kagome.

Alcé una ceja al escuchar…me repugnaba el tono de voz con el que se dirigía a ella.—Contéstame, ¿él te hizo algo? —poco a poco ella incorporó al lado de ese.

—No…—una pequeña figura se movió dentro se colocó en el regazo de la mujer.

—Mientes. Tu mirada me mata Kagome, estas sufriendo y es por ese animal…

Imaginé sus ojos chocolates en un gesto de tristeza y dolor, eso no podía ser, esos ojos solo debían de ser insolentes y altaneros, nunca deben decaer por otra razón y menos si esa razón era ese medio demonio.

—No quiero hablar de eso Koga…

—Aun así se que así es. Deberías venir con nosotros, yo te cuidaría mejor que ese perro, incluso yo cuidaría más tu corazón.

No. Alce mi mano derecha con mis garras a punta…

El maldito la tomó de las manos y le tocó el rostro…

 _"Que se aleje de ella"_ gruñó Yako.

—No sabes como detesto verte llorar. Sea como sea es tu decisión y sabes que siempre estaré esperándote… y por la Perla de Shikon no te preocupes, juntos podríamos hacerlos.

El silencio me estaba inquietando por dentro… ese cabrón se estaba acercando de más aprovechándose de que ella estaba distraída. Podía notarlo por las sombras, ese cada vez estaba más cerca de su cara.

Mis garras se pronunciaron aun más sobre mis manos, lo tomaría con mi látigo venenoso por el cuello, y…

—Oye…—ella alzó su cara ante su susurro… estaban frente a frente, ¿acaso ella había dejado de respirar?

 _"¡No lo permitas! Ese malnacido no puede tocarla"_ El infierno se estaba desatando dentro de mi… jamás me había sentido de esta manera. El simple hecho de ver esa cercanía, llevaba a mi mente imágenes de esos dos… de ese… ese… mis dientes parecía a punto de quebrarse por la presión que estaba ejerciendo mi mandíbula y mis mano se presionaban en puños tensando cada músculo de mis brazos…

De no ser por mi, Yako ya habría saltado sobre ellos, y asesinado a ese… engendro que lo merece y la hubiera tomado para llevarla lejos de todos ellos. Sorprendentemente yo también deseaba hacerlo y quería matarlo, arrancarle las manos con las que la acaba de tocar, rasgar cada folículo de su cara y su asquerosa boca con la que esta deseando… deseando….

No lo permitiría… me preparé para saltar sobre el lobo…

—¡QUE DIABLOS!

¡Por fin ese pelele hizo algo bien!, llegó oportunamente antes de que me lanzara sin ningún control… de un salto volví a la copa de la que no debí moverme…

—¡Inuyasha suéltalo!—yo observaba desde la lejanía a la perfección.

Al mismo tiempo que ella exigía que lo soltaran el lobo se estampó contra un conjunto de rocas haciéndolas añicos y levantando una nube de polvo por el lugar, el monje y el kitzune estaban paralizados mientras ella se sostenía con trabajos fuera de la choza.

—¡Jaja! Eres un infeliz… —soltó el maldito sarnoso con tal desvergüenza…— rompiste mi momento con Kagome, esto no te lo perdono…

—BASTAAAAAA.

Ella gritó, no comprendo como lo hizo porque parecía que a penas y podía mantenerse de pie. Pero me embargó la rabia. ¡¿Por qué lo estaba defendiendo…?!

—Kagome déjame le doy su merecido…— _"Si… que le dé su merecido"_

—No tu no harás nada, él no me ha hecho absolutamente nada— Enseñé mis dientes en desacuerdo con sus palabras… y por otro lado me llené de alivio. Ese no la había tocado..

—¡¿QUEE?! No… no… no me importa,—de no ser por lo furioso que me encontraba, me habría mofado por su cara de bruto—no volverás a quedarte sola con ese demonio…

Eso es. Por fin estaba siéndonos útil.

La cara de esa mujer era perpleja, hecha una mueca de incredulidad por las palabras del inepto ese… hasta que tomó su cabeza con estrés y se giró hacia la choza.

—Eres un… eres un… aaah. ¡Solo ya déjame en paz!

—¡A donde crees que vas! ¡Kagome aun no hemos terminado de hablar!

Mas le valía detenerse, no quería a nadie cerca de ella y menos a solas…

"Ahora comienzas a comprender Sesshomaru…"

¿Comprender…?

 _"Ella es un enigma que debemos descifrar, ¿haz sentido eso? No queremos que la toque nadie, ni que la dañen, no queremos que sufra… tenemos que protegerla…"_

¿Protegerla? ¿y como porque haría eso…? ¡El gran Sesshomaru, no protege nada!

 _"Por favor, deja de ser tan cabeza-dura y deja de resistirte… o podrías arrepentirte…"_

Lord Sesshomaru… ¿arrepentirse de algo? Mpf… Yako estaba perdiendo la cordura….

 _"Si soy yo quien ha perdido la cordura… ¿qué haces aquí Lord del Oeste?"_ una molestia cruzó por mi pecho al escuchar la ironía … _"¿Por mi ironía o por que sabes que es verdad?"_

Solo había una forma de saberlo… me acerque a la choza entre los árboles… ella sollozaba, algo en mi no quería seguir escuchándola, pero tenía que descifrar esto… tenía que resolver todo lo que se estaba desarrollando en mi interior, eso que inquietaba a Yako al grado de ordenarme, eso que me removía cada tramo en mi interior y que no me dejaba ni siquiera dormir sin soñar…

Me mantuve ahí tratando observar cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ella no se movía lo único que vislumbraba de su sombra era el ligero subir y bajar de su respiración y sus sollozos.

Esto cada vez me ponía mas ansioso… mis brazos sentían una ausencia, y una añoranza demasiado incomprensible… ni siquiera sabía que podían sentirse esas dos cosas tan opuestas a la vez… esto en definitiva era brujería y una potente… pero como dije: No podrá conmigo…

Lentamente di media vuelta…" _Espera, espera…"_

Eché un vistazo de reojo… indeciso por primera vez en miles de años… extendí mis dedos a través de los largos cabellos plateados de mi nuca.

 _"No se qué estoy haciendo"_ pensé poniendo mis ojos en blanco y en un segundo me encontraba dentro de la choza. Frente a ella.

Nada que cualquier demonio puro no pudiera hacer ya que nuestra velocidad suele ser imperceptible para los débiles. estaba a centímetros de ella, pero ella ni siquiera se percató de ello, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos así como la piel de su rostro, sus mejillas estaban humedecidas y…Volví a sentir esa inexplicable excitación… Sus labios estaban gruesos, inflamados y rojos… húmedos por el llanto… se notaban tan suaves…

Tragué saliva saboreando tan solo por imaginarme mordiéndolos… tocándolos con la punta de mi lengua… Grr…

Me acerque lentamente… tenía que tocarlos… tenía que sentirlos… sentí una ligera calidez en mis labios.. estaba apunto de tocar los suyos… ella no abría sus ojos… soltó una bocanada de aire, golpeándome con su aliento y despertando un deseo que me provocó sacar mis garras…

Mi visión se tiño de escarlata… Yako comenzaba a salir por si solo… y yo seguía demasiado distraído en ese delicioso aroma para detenerlo… ¿qué era? jamás lo había percibido… una mezcla de… ¿zarzamoras? Era dulce… No. Fresco… o ambas…

Cerré mis ojos… tratando de mantener a Yako al margen de esto ya que si me transformaba… me delataría.

 _"¿Delatarnos? ¿qué significa eso? Creí que venías por ella… Que carajos estas esperando…"_

 _"Nada."_

 _"Ent…"_

 _"NADA DIJE."_ No se callaría a menos que me impusiera.

Me alejé poco a poco, ella se estaba tranquilizando.

Sus sollozos ahora solo eran suspiros ocasionales. Sin embargo yo, no podía moverme, y para ser honesto conmigo mismo no quería hacerlo. ¿Quién me garantizaba que esta vez estaba segura?

 _"No lo está, aunque esos dos la quieran hacer suya…"_ Ese fue un golpe profundo en mi estómago…

Esa era la parte más peligrosa… esos dos estaban sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo… y eso no podía permitirlo. No los dejaría. Ella no debe ser tocada por nadie. Ni siquiera por mi.

 _"¡¿Qué dices?!"_ Escupió mi bestia _"_ Pero no me moleste en explicarme, él ya sabía a lo que me refería. Solo me limitaría a saber que estaba bien…

De repente noté que estaba todo demasiado silencioso…

Un suspiró de ella viendo hacia el techo, y de pronto se levantó de golpe haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor…

Parecía que podía verme, aunque estoy seguro que era imposible ya que me encontraba alejado de ella y la oscuridad me cubría a la perfección. Sus ojos humanos no podrían verme desde donde ella se encontraba.

Su corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, marcando el tiempo, con cada uno de sus latidos.

Entrecerré los ojos, curioso por saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza… o es que… ¿acaso podía sentirme?

Sus ojos painita parecían enfocarse en los míos… como una simple ilusión… me perdí en ese mar de chocolate, en el brillo y la pureza que reflejaban a pesar de lo dolidos que se encontraban. Jamás había visto tal cosa… volví a sentir un deseo, pero esta vez supe que no era solo un deseo carnal.

No sé que diantres es, ya que nunca me habría pasado por la cabeza que existirá otro tipo de deseo.

—Gracias…—tragué al darme cuenta de que realmente me estaba observando. Sabía que era yo quien estaba observándola… y al comprenderlo mis entrañas se comprimieron y se precipitaron hacia el suelo… temí morir por un segundo… ¿qué acaba de pasar? Ni yo podría sobrevivir con mi interior dañado… no le daría el gusto de verme morir frente a ella….

 _"¿Qué estas pensando Sesshomaru…? Nada te ha pasado… solo es que la escuchaste hablarte…" Era verdad, mi cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo… ¿por qué…?_

—Me… me haz salvado dos veces… ¿por qué? —Estúpida humana, ¡¿cómo puede preguntar el porque?!... tan insolente como siempre.

Di la vuelta y así como entre me alejé… con sigilo, solo para volver a observar el lugar a distancia nuevamente.

 _"Ahí dentro dijiste que no permitirías que nada ni nadie la dañara…"_

 _"¿Que con eso?"_ respondí despreocupado.

 _"¿Acaso eso no es proteger?"_

No respondí.

 _"Le dijiste a la bruja de los vientos que no te interesaba estar en esa lucha.."_

 _"Y así es. Sin embargo… yo decido que batallas pelear… Te haz encargado de que tenga en la mira a esta humana, sin saber por que. Bien Yako… es hora de averiguarlo… "_

—Kagome, ¿a donde vas? —me distraje de mi platica con Yako al escuchar su nombre.

—Koga—mpf… sonrió… ella sonrió causando otra sensación extraña en Yako y en mi…—iré a darme un baño

—Voy contigo—¡Grr!….que diablo…—a cuidarte por supuesto, me mantendré alejado de las aguas.

Por supuesto que lo hará y de eso me encargaré yo…

—No por supuesto que no lo harás lobo rabioso.

—Gracias Koga, te lo agradezco—ignoró al odioso Hanyou y ¡LE SONRIÓ AL SARNOSO…!

Tenia que seguirlos… seguramente intentaría algo…

—Kagome, ya que estas mejor, mañana volveremos a la montaña—quedó pensativa y yo a la espera de lo que fuera que estuviera tramando.—tenía la esperanza de que vinieras conmigo pero creo que… —lo sabía no tardo ni un momento en demostrar su verdadero interés… quería llevársela con él aprovechándose de la situación.

Entrecerré los ojos furioso.

"Ella no lo permitirá… no dejara al… hanyou…."

—Si quiero.—su voz era decidida, sin un signo de vacilación.

… ¡¿Acababa de escuchar bien…?! Ella acababa de aceptar largarse con ese…

No me agradó para nada la imagen que se presentó en mi cabeza. Si ese lobo la quería cerca era para cortejarla, y si lo lograba…

Ahhh… debe ser un error…

—¿Q… que dices?—el sarnosos ni siquiera era capaz de creer lo que escuchaba.. ¿acaso era estúpido? Claro que lo era, era estúpido pero astuto...

—Que acepto irme contigo.—el desgraciado se lanzó sobre ella tocándola, rodeándola con sus insanos brazos, y girando con ella… ¿qué era eso una danza de apareamiento…?

Lo rectificó… esto era demasiado…

En cuando la volvió al suelo salió disparado en busca de sus lacayos levantando la tierra y hojas a su paso… _"Vaya guardián"_ aunque ahora que se había ido, era estable su seguridad… él era lo más peligroso que podía tener cerca estando sola…

 _"¿Seguro?"_ dijo mi bestia con malicia dejándome boquiabierto…

Al llegar a las aguas la mujer comenzó a desabrocharse sus extrañas ropas… su corta prenda que le cubría las piernas cayó deslizándose poco a poco por sus largas y firmes piernas, dejando solamente un pequeño trozo de tela amarillo que limitaba mi vista.

La boca se me secó, y mis ojos se convirtieron en hiel por el deseo, mi erección creció, esta vez con rapidez. Mi pelvis se contrajo dejando correr una quemazón por mis entrañas y hasta mi pecho. Sus manos fueron directo hacia el cuellos de su kimono, abriéndolo delicadamente. Era como poder ver cada a una mínima distancia cada tramo de su suave piel, eso provocó que las palmas de mis manos sintieran una picazón de curiosidad por saber como sería tocarla.

No… ese lobo no era lo más peligroso que tenía cerca de ella. Era yo. Y tenía que moverme si no quería que mi instinto me ganara y terminara lanzándome sobre su cuerpo.

Esta vez incluso a costa de Yako me elevé lo más alto que pude, quedando suspendido en la nada… aspirando entre la tierra y el cielo como un Dios, como el Dios que era… y como tal… podía tomar lo que se me viniera en gana, si mi instinto lo demandaba.

 _"¿Qué acababas de hacer? ¿acaso acabas de huir de las ganas de hacerla nuestra?"_

¿Hacerla nuestra? Pensé con ironía. Es una vil humana, una porquería de existencia. Jamás la haría mía… ningún humano es digno de serlo…

Necesitaba saciarme, necesitaba… quitar el dolor intenso de mi entrepierna y mi pelvis... necesitaba... necesitaba...

—De verdad ha corrido al saberla en apuros… quien lo diría… el gran Sesshomaru… protegiendo a la mujer de su hermano…—sus ojos rubíes me reprochaban a cada palabra.

Maldita bruja… me lance hacia ella… tomándola una vez más de su cuello con una mano, provocándonos una caída libre…

* * *

¡Hola!  
Primero que nada Feliz Navidad, Año nuevo y todooooo todooo.  
Les mando u abrazo a ustedes y a todas sus familias :)  
Les dejo el quinto capítulo ;)

Díganme que les pareció y si les gustó, recuerden pasar la voz.  
No olviden que motivan sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6.**

Caíamos desde lo más alto que Kagura había suspendido su pluma. La fuerza de la caída había desprendido el listón de sus cabellos dejándolos extendidos, por su rostro, al vuelo de nuestra caída.

Se había ofrecido a mi anteriormente… bien, ahora lo tomaría sin miramientos. Dejaría que Yako se liberara y con él, mi rabia y mi coraje, mi alma endemoniada que no me dejaba tranquilo ni un maldito segundo.

Ahora esta demoneza sabría lo que era ser el objeto de deseo de lord Sesshomaru.

Caíamos, esperando el momento en que nuestros cuerpos impactáran los suelos para poder descargar toda la impotencia contenida…

Esa mujer… esa maldita mujer se iría con ese lobo…a SU territorio y seguramente él la haría suya…

Ese no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener al híbrido lejos, y eso me hacía arder por dentro como el infierno… imágenes de ella desnuda en sus brazos, mezclando su aroma con el de ese… ese… ¡NO!.

Parpadee por un segundo por la rabia desenfrenada que comenzaba salirse de mis manos. Y sus cabellos azabache de pronto estaban frente a mi, tapando parte de su rostro, hasta que ella abrió sus ojos y me observaron detenidamente con un deseo, con los que ni yo mismo habría imaginado que una humana podría pecar.

Yako rugió dentro de mi, gruñendo y exigiéndome que la tomara y la hiciera mía… Su delicada piel estaba bajo mi cuerpo, aun cayendo ya que todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente estaba pasando en instantes. Mis ojos pasaron de su cuello a sus clavículas tentándome a morder cada fibra de ellas… sentía sed, y mis labios estaban más secos que nunca…Con ese pensamiento rasgué la tela del kimono sin importarme si con ello la razgaba o no…

Estaba excitado, loco por poseerla, por fin…

—Sessh…—su voz me recordó que los humanos no eran tan resistentes, así que antes de impactarnos, reduje la velocidad para depositarla con delicadeza bajo de mi... era hermosa, sus labios carnosos estaban entreabiertos esperando por ser tocados por mi…

Mi respiración estaba acelerada, como la de un animal que bufaba al no poder alcanzar a su presa…

Mis manos separadas a ambos lados de su cabeza me sostenían en una mínima parte de su rostro, mi mano se levantó llevando mis garras hasta su mejilla rozando con delicadeza… mi erección me molestaba de entre mis ropas. Incómoda, deseando rasgar lo más profundo de su ser…

Mis cabellos se agitaron con el viento y con él… me despertaron haciendo que me alejara de quien tenía bajo de mi…

Ojos como rubíes, cabellos oscuros… labios finos, palidez sin color, y el olor… un olor a fresco, viento, y dientes de león… para nada desagradable, pero… no era a ese olor, delicioso e indefinido un para mi…

Kagura se mantuvo perpleja. Boquiabierta. Hasta que se recargó sobre sus codos para poner su rostro a la altura del mío con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Vámonos Sesshomaru… no tenemos nada que hacer aquí"

¿Yako pedía una retirada? Eso jamas había sucedido, sentí como mi erección disminuía conforme la euforia de la mala jugada de mi imaginación iba dispersándose.

Me levanté para darle la espalda por segunda vez.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

Seguí caminando, ignorando su voz herida.

—No te perdonaré jamás… —insistió, y detuve mi andar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me importa? — mi voz gélida salió sin importar el efecto que pudiera causar en ella.

—¿Qué es esa humana para ti…? La haz salvado más de una vez—su reproche salía desde su garganta en un sonido desesperado.

¿Quién se creía ella si quiera para hacerme preguntas que ni siquiera yo me atrevía a formularme.

—Que estúpido eres, pero no debería sorprenderme después de todo, según escuche tu padre hacía exactament…—mi látigo venenoso fue directamente a su rostro, de no ser porque reaccionó a tiempo, habría rebanado su piel por la mitad. Pero era astuta, y fuerte, así que solo quedó con sus ojos abiertos, ofendida por mi ataque.

—Te volveré a preguntar Sesshomaru. ¿Qué es esa humana para ti?

En un instante estaba a distancia de ella y al siguiente estaba casi rozando su nariz. Dejándola perpleja con sus ojos rojizos abiertos de par en par.

—No tengo que darte ninguna explicación. —escupí cada palabra en su cara con deseos de que fueran golpes reales. —Deja de aparecerte frente a mi—le solté mostrándole mis dientes a lo que ella retrocedió.

—¡Amo Sesshomaruuuuu! Una horda de ogros vienen en su busca…—Jaken llegaba corriendo, agitando sus brazos y su respiración.  
Por el rabillo de mi ojo busque a Rin, sin embargo no se encontraba con él, seguramente la había dejado en un lugar a salvo al lado de Ah-Un, como le he ordenado siempre. —Por poco y agarran a la mocosa…

¡Esos asquerosos no saben en la que se han metido! Nadie intenta tocar a mis sirvientes…

Caminé hacía el renacuajo hasta estar cerca de él.

—¿En donde están?—Solté con frialdad.

—Vienen detr…—los árboles se agitaron cayendo uno que otro a su paso. Mi olfato me indicó que eran cuatro…¿eso era una horda para él? Que patético.

Entre gruñidos y alardeos cuatro ogros se acercaron ante mi, su pestilencia era nauseabunda. Uno de ellos babeaba de entre sus dientes podridos que no se podían diferenciar con el verdor de su áspera y dura piel musculosa, parecía un animal enmohecido, bufando tras un enorme aro que perforaba su nariz, levantando un garrote de esquirlas incrustadas, otro de ellos. El bisonte tras él parecía mas gordo que musculoso de piel grisácea con incrustaciones de lodo, sangre y hiervas entre la separación de su piel firme y la colgante. En los flancos dos escuálidas lagartijas de piel marrón rancio, con armaduras de hierro forjado. Noté algo aun más desagradable cuando se frenaron frente a mi. Cada par de ojos estaban completamente negros, ni un solo hueco de sus cuencas estaba blanquecino… eran ogros exiliados por mi padre.

—¿No se cansan de perseguir algo que jamás lograrán?

—Ja ja ja, —el bisonte se mofó moviendo su voluminosa panza—Nadie desaprovechará tu momento de vulnerabilidad… deberías saberlo. —sus palabras eran grabes y torpes a la vez.

¿Vulnerable? ¿Yo? Que denigrante que paren esas palabras como descripción para mi entre estas basuras.

Los cuatro ogros rieron altaneros.

—No fue muy inteligente que vinieran solo ustedes a mi, pero que puedo esperar de seres tan inferiores. No tengo tiempo para distracciones baratas… sin embargo… no puedo dejarlos vivos.—mi labio se torció en una sonrisa malévola.

—Jajaja—esta vez la aguda y nasal voz fue de una de las lagartijas—Ya veremos eso… Lord del Oeste…—jugo con mi titulo al hablar.

Como si pudieran intimidarme las dos lagartijas corrieron para rodearme. Tenía una a mis espaldas y la otra frente a mi, seguramente eran las más agiles del grupo, sin embargo, no se comparaban conmigo.

Ni siquiera me moví al tenerlas tan cerca, podía sentir sus movimientos e incluso seguramente podría predecirlos. Con sincronía ambas lagartijas alzaron sus espadas para atacarme, y en un parpadeo me desvanecí para reaparecer a un lado de donde sus filos habían chocado. En un santiamén mi mano desvanecía con su veneno el hierro de la pechera del sujeto a mis espaldas, incrustándose a toda velocidad entre su carne y derritiendo su huesos hasta perforar su corazón, sin perder más tiempo me giré e hice exactamente lo mismo con el que tenía frente a mi… sus ojos se abrieron al grado de casi salirse de sus cuencas.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron sin vida y todo paso en un parpadeo. Fijé mi mirada indiferente y despiadada en los otros dos. 

—Maldito perro...—ambos ogros se lanzaron hacia mi con sus armas levantadas, el búfalo sacó un hacha de detrás de su espalda y la abanico hacia mi repetidas veces desesperándose al ver que podía evadirla sin ningún problema.

Ya estaba harto de jueguitos. Era tiempo de terminar con esto así que me quedé inmóvil esperando al otro gigante que al igual que sus acompañantes me triplicaban en estatura y volumen. 

El filo del hacha se dirigió a mi cabeza mientras su portador expandía una sonrisa creyéndose victorioso.

Levante mi mano derecha y sin ningún esfuerzo con dos de mis garras la detuve y la jale para después lanzarla lejos. Un instante después el cuerpo del impertinente estaba dividido a la mitad gracias a mi látigo, dejando sus viseras expuestas dejando un sutil vapor debido al frío clima del bosque nocturno.  
No espere a que el otro individuo se acercara, desaparecí para reaparecer tras él . Le encaje mis garras en la dura piel de su nuca, haciendo que sus gritos resonaban en la oscuridad del bosque como música para mis oídos. Mi sensibilidad para escuchar me permitía disfrutar a detalle cada desprendimiento de su cabeza, cada capa de piel, el músculo, hasta el crujir del hueso al romperse. 

Por un momento desee con todas mis fuerzas que fuera ese estúpido lobo a quien acababa de desmembrar...

"Pronto Sesshomaru, pronto lo haremos" 

"No Yako, no haremos nada" con una sola mano lance la cabeza gigante del bisonte. "nos iremos de aq..." abrí más mis ojos sorprendido.

La cara perpleja de la Dama de los Vientos aun estaba frente a Jaken y a mi, acababa de verme en acción, si es que había logrado ver algo ya que todo fue demasiado rápido. 

Mejor para mi, y me ahorraba la fase de intimidación para que me dejará por fin en paz.

Camine para pasar a su lado como una advertencia de lo que pudiera salir de su boca, y pero en su sorpresa solo se dejó caer de bruces por la impresión.

Eche un simple vistazo a mis ropas, como era de esperarse estaban salpicadas de sangre. Últimamente se me ha hecho costumbre. Me dirigí al cause del río para lavarme. También necesitaba relajarme y concentrar mis pensamientos en lo que debía hacer. 

Mi madre seguramente esperaba la piedra, y yo no tenía cabeza para ir en busca de ella... Aunque de alguna manera yo debía buscar alguna distracción para mantenerme alejado de mi más reciente tentación.

Como si fuera una miserable broma la pestilencia del hanyou se aproximó en mi dirección. 

¡Más le valía no provocarme! Aun tenía la sensación de guerra por mi anterior pelea y no lo pensaría dos veces para deshacerme de él.

Permanecí indiferente esperando alguna señal, pero jamás llego tal. Otro olor se atravesó... era más de uno... Tierra, muerte, putrefacción... 

Las aguas del río reflejaron una extraña criatura volando en dirección contraria a la mía...

Reflejos luminosos como la plata cruzaron el reflejo del río... así que eso era... 

Esa bestia una vez más la dejaba desprotegida por ese cadáver...

Mis puños se apretaron con fuerza a mía costados... ¿que me molestaba? después de todo era de suponerse que ese jamás supiera lo que quería... 

Aunque... Levante mis ojos al cielo viendo como comenzaba a aclararse con la salida del sol... de alguna manera, creo que mi esperanza radicaba en que Inuyasha no permitiría que el lobo se la llevara de su lado... el hecho de que ahora estuviera en busca de una muerta... Quería decir que el lobo tenía el campo libre...

¡Estúpido, estúpido hanyou! 

"Vayamos a detenerlos Sesshomaru..."

¿Volver una vez más? ¿y hacer que? Mi curiosidad estaba desatada y se que aunque fuera algo desconocido para mi necesitaba saciarlo... sobre todo necesitaba saber que esa mujer no estaría con ese, que no cometería esa idiotez... 

Se irían al anochecer... Tenía que estar ahí...

Cuando llegué al refugio improvisado, donde estaba Rin, ella aun permanecía dormida. A veces me da mucha intriga saber porque es tan necesaria esa perdida de tiempo.

Los humanos duermen la mitad del tiempo de su vida, según he calculado al ver a Rin… que desperdicio…

La pequeña se movía inquieta y hacía gestos extraños. Arrugaba su nariz, y su ceño de vez en cuando… tenía un sueño inquieto… me acerque sintiéndome ridículo, como si pudiera ver en algún momento lo que le inquietaba a la niña. Se dio la vuelta sobre si misma, y su carita se cubrió con sus cabellos.

Alce una ceja y con mi mano alejé sus cabellos rozando su pequeña mejilla… nada. No sentí nada, en cambio con esa mujer recuerdo que una calidez me embargó de pies a cabeza son un solo roce…

¡Que inquietante era todo esto! No debería volver a acercarme a esa, ni siquiera debería de estar pensando en ella, pero era algo totalmente inconsciente.

Todo. Absolutamente todo me llevaba a pensar en ella aunque fuera la mas mínima cosa cuando menos lo pensaba, ella ahí estaba en mi cabeza.

Rin despertó después de unos cuantos gruñidos que dio su estómago, su rostro se iluminó al verme a su lado.

—Amo Sesshomaru, regresó.

Grr.. grr… alce una ceja ante la cara graciosa que hacía al tocar su barriga, apenada.

—Ahora vuelvo amo, buscaré algo de comer—salió corriendo del refugio, le lancé una mirada de advertencia a Jaken al ver que no se movía y la dejaba ir sola.

El renacuajo salió disparado tras ella y yo me recosté y cerré mis ojos para esperar a su regreso.

"¿En verdad estas decidido a dejarla ir con ese?"

"No me importa."

"Claro que nos importa… hoy matamos a cuatro monstros y cada uno de ello tenían la cara de Inuyasha y del lobo… ¿qué crees que es? No lo entiendo."

"Yo solo me acerque a esa por TU curiosidad"

"Sabes que no es así. Mi interés se encendió por que tu le prestaste atención. Ahora solo no sabemos como salir de esto. Pero lo que si te advierto es que debemos ver que pasara con ella y el lobo. Tal vez… se arrepienta y desista de su decisión."

"¿Y eso que cambiaría de todo esto?"

"Bueno. Al menos sabríamos que no esta siendo tocada por otro."

Otro… ¿cómo era posible que eso me molestara?

En cuanto Rin volvió me rendí ante Yako y decidí que por última vez iría a ese lugar, y por última vez la vería…

No fue nada agradable al llegar ahí ver que el lobo ya había llegado y menos aun ver que le llevaba un presente. El infeliz no era nada pendejo para mi mala suerte y sabía como alucinarla… Había unas cajas extrañas de tela…

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—No preguntes, te encantará lo se. —no se quien era el más emocionado si él o ella… pero no podía negar que las emociones del lobo era casi palpable… si fuera por el se le hincaría tan solo al hablarle, como una Diosa.

Que desagradable que un demonio puro pueda llegar a rebajarse de esa manera.

La mujer entró a la tienda y no me contuve más. Volví a entrar a la choza extraña, esta vez sin importarme si me ve…

Se me secó la boca estar dentro, su olor estaba por todos lados mezclado ahora con el algodón. Clavé mis ojos en ella… comprendiendo por que el lobo la tomaba como a una Diosa… porque era una Diosa.

Su esbelta figura estaba cubierta por una tela nívea, abrazando su cuerpo esbelto y delicado, marcando cada curva y resaltando la belleza de su tez. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos y bajo su cabellera se extendía una abertura que dejaba libre la mayoría de su espalda…

Como un flechazo la imagine a ella como Leady del Oeste, sobre un trono sosteniendo mi mano. ¡QUE CARAJO ESTABA PENSANDO!

Me acerque sin poder evitarlo, como si su cuerpo atrajera al mío en un efecto imán. Sin importarme la distancia que estaba entre ella y yo.

Solo quería olerla de cerca, sentir ese calor que me dio el día que la salvé del bosque.

Aspire hasta extasiar a mis pulmones con su fragancia, no tenía nada de vulgar, era fresco pero no atrevido, floral, sin ser empalagoso, magnífico, seductor, penetrante, cálido, y a pesar de todo, no era excesivo ni denso.

Las telas que portaba eran finas y tejidas por ninfas, le sentaba divinamente de nos ser por la sutil pestilencia a lobo que desprendía. Supuse entonces que era el presente que le había entregado hace un momento.

Si eso era así… mis dientes se apretaron con fuerza.

Desde siempre se ha sabido que, a pesar de que la intimación entre humanos y demonios son consideradas tabúes, estas se han dado a través de los tiempos. La mayoría rechazada por nuestra especie. En algunos clanes se llegó al acuerdo de que en símbolo de respeto para ambos lados sería que el intruso permaneciera vestido de blanco hasta el momento en que sea reclamado.

Grr… grr… quiere decir que en definitiva ese tiene la esperanza de poner sus asquerosas garras sobre su cuerpo… Una furia me lleno por completo tensando cada parte de mi cuerpo… no quería no podía permitir que eso sucediera.. el no podía correr con la suerte de poseerla, por que nadie la merecía mas que…

"¿Más que quién Sesshomaru? Dilo" la maldita voz de Yako era incitadora e insolente… "Admítelo, sabes que ella solo puede ser digna de nosotros. De nadie más" de no ser por que ella es indiferente de mi naturaleza, la posesión con la que había hablado Yako habría sido suficiente para que ella sucumbiera a mi por simple instinto. Pero no. Ella era diferente.

—El lobo sabe perfectamente lo que hace—no supe en que momento había soltado esas palabras, necesitaba saber su ella era consciente de lo que era aceptar ese vestido e ir al territorio de ese… ese… ni siquiera quería tomarme la molestia de pensar su nombre.

Me llené de satisfacción al momento ver la reacción que tenía su piel al momento de escucharme, cada bello de su piel se erizó tan solo por sentir mi respiración y escuchar mi voz.

Eso me excitó. Causarle tal reacción con esa sutileza me llenaba de vigor y orgullo. Más que nada me confirmo que no era indiferente ante mis deseos.

No se movió y juraría que había dejado de respirar por la sorpresa. ¿Qué pensara en este momento? ¿a que conclusión estará llegando su cabeza debido a mi presencia?

Me comenzaba a poner ansioso así que no esperé ninguna respuesta más y continué.

—No podía haber encontrado mejor prenda—mi gruesa voz salió desde mi garganta arrastrándola conforme yo paseaba mis ojos por su escultural figura, por sus curvas… su cintura, deseando ser yo quien abrazara esa piel tramo por tramo y no ese pedazo de tela fina.

Necesitaba verla de frente, solo así podría resolver todo el enigma que era ella en mi cabeza.

Con una mano, cuidando de no tocar su piel tome la cortina de su cabello retirándolo por completo de su cuello y posándolo de un solo lado.

Eso deleitó aun más mi vista, su tersa espalda parecía clamar mi tacto, su piel eriza lo decía todo.

Lentamente comenzó a girarse para hacerme frente… justo como lo esperaba, ella no me había defraudado. A pesar de saber quien era quien estaba a su espalda no dudó en hacerme frente… sonreí para mis adentros. Tan valiente y tonta a la vez.

Me equivoqué.

En cuanto ella se giró y dejó merodear sus ojos por mi rostro, quedé peor que antes. Ahora se había convertido en un enigma más profundo y peligroso, sus ojos Painita de derritieron como el chocolate liquido brillando, irradiando al clavarse en los míos, gélidos y totalmente opuestos a los de ella…

Y me di cuenta. La quería. Y la quería solo para mi, para nadie más. Deseaba cada partícula de su ser. Necesitaba tenerla..

Levanté mi mano después de pasear lentamente mis ojos entre su cuello, sus hombros, sus clavículas… y no me resistí más. Necesitaba tocarla así que deslicé el reverso de mi mano por su hombro desnudo… esperaba como una molestia que ella se alejará. Digo, había sido lo más sensato que hiciera pero no lo hizo, sino que se limitó ver como la tocaba mi mano causando una nueva reacción de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos… respirando con dificultad, al ritmo de su corazón alterado… necesitaba probarlos…tal vez… solo tal vez…

—¡Kagome!

De no ser por el maldito zorro no me habría percatado de cuan malditamente cerca estaba de sus labios, para mi suerte ella había estado tan ensimismada en el toque de nuestras pieles que no se había dado cuenta de esto desaparecí antes de que cualquiera pudiera verme, pero esta vez no me alejé a ningún árbol. Me quedé entre los primeros árboles que estaban frente a la puerta de la choza, así podría verla de frente.

Aun podía escuchas lo acelerado de su respiración y me percate de que vacilaba antes de salir.

Una rabia incontenible me recorrió al ver la cara de perplejidad del lobo por tener a su Diosa frente a él, con SU prenda que para él la hacía de Su propiedad hasta lograr sus propósitos.

Mi corazón se agitó llenando de calambres mi pecho, mi estómago hasta mi nuca.

¡¿Qué carajos…?!

Lance una mirada de despreció. Esto no me ocurriría. No a mi. Lo que fuera que me estuviera malditamente pasando tenía que acabar y eso sería ahora.

Había escuchado que la manada de ese estaba hacia el norte así que nos dirigiríamos directamente al lado opuesto.

Entre más lejos de esto mejor.

La gravedad del asunto era tal que mi bestia había quedado adormecida por el simple hecho de olfatear su fragancia. Debido a eso había quedado sin habla.

—Querida Kagome… no existen palabras para describir lo hermosa que te vez…—fue lo único que escuche del lobo debido a mi distracción.

Esa fue mi señal de salida. De lo contrario perdería los estribos…

* * *

¡Hola!

Díganme que les pareció y si les gustó, recuerden pasar la voz.  
No olviden que motivan sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7.**

¿Estribos? Desde cuando Lord Sesshomaru tiene estribos y los pierde, ¡¿desde cuando Lord Sesshomaru no es capaz de controlarse a sí mismo?! Mejor aun ¿Desde cuando, Lord Sesshomaru debe controlarse?

Somos fríos, calculadores, neutros, sin sentimientos, así somos los Inugami, Así es mi raza, así es mi madre, así era mi padre y yo siempre he sido mejor que ellos en esto.

Tenía tres día tratando de encontrar la manera de evitar pensar en ella. Los mismos días que mi mente trataba de darme mil razones por las cuales debía volver, incluso los más mínimos pretextos cruzaban mi cabeza.

Ahora, no solo mis sueños me daban alertas, sino que mis instintos prácticamente me exigían que diera media vuelta y fuera en su busca...

Ya le había entregado la roca a mi madre, y para mi desgracia, fue tan impertinente como siempre.

Desde el momento en que entré por las puertas del palacio, su mirada me advirtió que no sería una visita simple.

Todo lo corroboré en cuanto traté de alejarme.

—¿Qué está pasando por tu mente Sesshomaru? Te noto inquieto...

Solo la observé sin dar respuesta alguna, pero como siempre el inepto de Jaken pensó en voz alta.

—¿Inquieto el amo bonito..? ¡ay! esa señora, presume de ser su madre pero no tiene ni idea que el gran Sesshomaru no se inquieta por nada...

—Entonces según tu sirviente... ¿estoy equivocada?

Permanecí sin reaccionar, y solamente le di la espalda para evitar más preguntas absurdas.

—Sesshomaru...—me detuve sin mirar atrás. —conozco esa mirada...—mantuve mi vista al frente—esa mirada la repudié en tu parte durante un tiempo... ¿debería preocuparme por ello?

Algo dentro de mi se revivió provocándome náuseas

—El día que debas preocuparte, será el día que venga a reclamar el trono—hable con serenidad—lejos de eso... no te entrometas.

Tan breves visitas a mi madre y todas son molestas.

Por otro lado, parecía que el universo confabulaba en molestarme. Yako se había encaprichado, comportándose como un cachorro, empeñándose en ir en busca de esa mujer... ahora él se atrevía a ignorarme. No solo eso, se ha revelado a mis ganas de placer...

Dos lunas atrás, Toran se había presentado ante mi, una oponente poderosa, capaz de ser una buena oponente y sobre todo una amante potencial... después de haber sido enemigos por más de cincuenta años ahora su clan de los Gatos Leopardo y el resto de los demonios habíamos hecho las pases después de enfrentarnos su líder... más bien al cadáver de su líder.

Toran, quien ha tomado posesión del liderazgo del clan se reunió conmigo, pidiendo sellemos el tratado de paz con un apareamiento.

No tenía porque haberme negado, no es que añore descendencia ahora, pero raramente se encuentran hembras poderosas y... he de decirlo apetitosas sin llegar a lo vulgar, como Nura.

Quería demostrarme a mi mismo que mis deseo sexual permanecía en mi por instinto, pero mi estúpida bestia, se rehusó por completo a cumplir mis deseos. Por lo tanto tuve que rechazarla.

Ahora estaba más ocupado en mi lucha interna con Yako quien se aferraba al recuerdo de esa desagradable mujer, y se empeñaba en que él solo actuaba conforme a mis verdaderos deseos.

Y ahí me encontraba yo... deseando seguir mi camino sin rumbo y esperando a encontrar más demonios en busca de la muerte por tratar de enfrentarme. Pero ni una cosa ni otra pasaba. Lo único que ha logrado distraerme de la típica monotonía es esa chiquilla, que hace que mi curiosidad despierte constantemente... lo único que hace la diferencia de cada día es ella.

Y ahora, justo ahora se le había ocurrido largarse en busca de alimento... chiquilla inoportuna.

—¡Amo Sesshomaruuuuuu! —oportunamente Rin llegó corriendo con una pequeña trucha chamuzcada en su mano seguida de Jaken, pero no solo olía a trucha... su olores se mezclaba con el de el híbrido y el de ella... —¡¿Que cree amo?! —mis ojos se entrecerraron, curiosos de saber porque precisamente ese olor la acompañaba.

Y me intrigué más al ver la cara de preocupación de la pequeña...

—Me encontré al señor Inuyasha y me dio unos pescados—su emoción me confundía, pero era típico de ella.

Entonces ella ya no se encontraba con ese lobo. Había vuelto a los brazos del engendro. El veneno de mi boca pareció hervir en mi garganta.

Entonces seguía empeñada en perseguirle... por alguna razón me sentí decepcionado. Había creído que la racionalidad de esa mujer era más amplia.

Juraría que sus ojos presumían de inteligencia... pero al parecer... cometí una equivocación.

—Rin ¿qué es lo que ibas a decir?—sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar.

—Es cierto. La señorita Kagome esta muy enferma amo...

¡Como era posible que con solo escuchar su nombre todo mi cuerpo vibrara!, y peor aun, ¿cómo podía ser que sintiera como se alteraba cada tramo de mi razón al escuchar que estaba enferma...

DEBILES, los humanos era débiles ¡¿Qué es lo que me sorprendía al enterarme que había caído enferma?!

—Niña boba, es una débil humana. En cualquier momento era de esperarse a que muriera... sobre todo teniendo a ese débil de Inuyasha a su cargo... e n verdad que no sabes nada... eres una ignorante.

En silencio me acerqué a el para golearlo con mi puño en su cabeza calva.

—¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Jaken?.

El inútil demonio respondió sobando el pequeño bulto que se había formado en su cabeza...

—La... la mujer está muriendo amo... yo me quedé fuera de la choza de la vieja pero, solamente escuché cuando el inepto de Inuyasha...

¡MURIENDO! Yako se movió furioso, histérico dentro de mi.

—Pobre señorita Kagome...—dijo compungida la pequeña—estaba tan lastimada...

¿Herida? Ella estaba herida... entonces una vez más su vida estaba en peligro por...

Mis puños se presionaron a mis costados con tal fuerza que sentí la presión el las venas obstruyendo mi cuello.

—¡¿Qué es lo que sabes Jaken?! —el sapo se sobresalto al escuchar mi tétrica voz, y respondió con su voz temblorina.

—Pues... pues... la exterminadora habló algo de un veneno en su sangre y otra cosa de unos fragmentos de Shikon...

—Se concreto.

Jaken se ocultó tras Rin rebuscando en su cabeza, respuestas... y buscando el porque de mi rabia.

—La choza apestaba a veneno de Oso Demonio. ¡Aaaaay! ¿por qué me ve tan feo amito...

Las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza... un oso Demonio... Uno de los seres más... Débiles, brutos e ineptos... ¿Qué infiernos tenía que hacer ella cerca de tal criatura?

Si se suponía que estaba bajo la protección de ese... ese...

"Te lo dije Sesshomaru, te advertí que no la dejáramos... Una vez más esta en peligro... Podemos perderla. No quiero que la perdamos."

¿Perderla...? Mi corazón se revolcó en si mismo punzando cada una de mis arterias...

—Quédense aquí.

—Si amo...—dijo Rin haciendo una seña con su mano como suele hacerlo cada que recibe mis ordenes—Señor Jaken le traje este a usted...

Volé con desesperación, aun tratando de guardar la calma .. haciendo mentalmente cosas que siempre me parecieron absurdas; pensando en ella...

Deseando que este bien... deseando que fuera una mentira que una vez más estaba al borde de la muerte...

Llegue a la puerta de la choza, decidiendo el momento para entrar. Me cuesta aceptar que no me atrevía debido a que no sabía lo que me encontraría dentro. Perecía que ahí ya estaban al borde de la histeria, y los perros ya se encontraban atacándose entre ellos.

Lo peor fue, el golpe de putrefacción que llegó a mi nariz, mezclado con lo que debía ser su dulce aroma... su sangre estaba siendo contaminada, si no es que ya estaba infestada de la hediondez del maldito veneno, Mi pecho vibró... y con ese impulso entré a la choza justo en el momento en que Inuyasha le cruzaba el hocico al lobo con su puño hasta tirarlo al piso.

El lobo inútil parecía moribundo, reacio a reaccionar al golpe que acababan de propinarle.

—¡No se te ocurra volver a decir que ella va a morir! —en cambio Inuyasha parecía peor que un muerto. Su dorada mirada era desquiciada, desorbitada más allá de la locura...

Podía sentirse su desesperación tan solo con verlo...

O es que, ¿acaso comenzaba a tener alguna empatía con él? Eso era absurdo.

"Deberíamos matarlos ahora que están los dos juntos, que sufran por su incompetencia..."

—A final de cuentas... ambos demostraron ser unos inútiles mequetrefes—hablé con toda la arrogancia que se merecían, incluso había hablado sin darme cuenta. Mi bestia comenzaba a tomar posesión de mi, ese era el motivo de mis arrebatos... y no estaba dispuesto a pararlo. Los observé con mi más gélida mirada deseando poder matarlos solo con ella. Los odiaba. Odiaba haber tenido que venir una vez más por que ellos no habían podido hacerse cargo de la humana, por no haberla cuidado como se supone que harían— y no se preocupen. Yo mismo me encargaré de matarlos a ambos si ella muere.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo al escúchame decir esas palabras... Más aun al sentir la pureza de mi odio en cada una y el efecto que causaban en el hibrido. Sus ojos se abrieron dilatando sus pupilas de asombro.

Cada uno de los seres que se encontraban dentro enmudecieron, y me observaban como aun bicho raro... ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera causar algo en mi.

La expresión de Inuyasha se tornó a un gesto de indignación. Pero habló con inseguridad.

—O...oye Sesshomaru, ¿que haces aquí? —mis ojos se convirtieron en ranuras al verla.

La sangre de demonio comenzó a hervir bajo mi piel... no podía ser. Esto no podía estar pasando.

¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HABÍA PASADO?!

No solo la habían herido. Su piel estaba hecha añicos, quemada por el veneno ácido, desgarrada... manchada de sangre seca, carne podrida y hematomas por doquier. Lo que alguna vez fue marfileño, delicado hermoso... ahora era un pedazo de carne mascada y pestilente.

Su poder espiritual era casi nulo y el aura que normalmente irradia hasta desbordar de energías puras y positivas... estaban manchadas...

Mis músculos temblaron de rabia e impotencia... Yako rugió dentro de mi luchando por salir a matar a todos a mi alrededor de la forma más vil que existiera...

 _"Déjame hacerlo"_ decía _"lo merecen, debieron protegerla, y tu... grandísimo idiota eres el principal culpable de esto. Te lo advertí, te dije que no la dejáramos pero jamás me escuchas..."_

 _"BASTA"_

Comenzó en mi interior una guerra de gruñidos y rugidos...

Me había comenzado a acercar poco a poco, esperando a que esto fuera una pesadilla más como las que me han abordado desde que ella me inquietó. Mis instintos estaban al borde del ataque cuando ese estúpido cometió el gravísimo error de intentar tocarme.

Todo fue demasiado rápido como para que los humanos pudieran seguirlo; en cuanto la sucia mano de Inuyasha me tocó golpee su mano y tomé su brazo torciéndolo en su espalda y aplastando su cabeza contra la pared del cuchitril.

De no ser por mi Yako ya le habría arrancado la cabeza de una mordida... la ansiedad de mi interior era tal que añoraba jalar el brazo del hibrido hasta arrancarlo...y eso solo causó que apretara más mi mano...

—¡¿Qué diablos te p...?!

—¡Una cosa...!- escupí en un rugido pegándome a su oreja de medio mediocre. —¡Solo una cosa tenías que hacer y era proteger a la humana que supuestamente amas. Eres patético, pero pensándolo bien: ¿qué se podía esperar de un medio demonio?

—¡CALLATE! —tomando su rabia logró soltarse de mi agarre agitando sus garras a una velocidad tan insignificante como él. No pudo ni siquiera acercar una garra a mi—maldito...—dijo viéndome con un odio profundo pero no tanto como el mío en este instante.

Como siempre le di la espalda para enfocarme, en lo que ya no podía negarme a mi mismo, para centrar mi atención en lo que me interesaba, para acercarme a ella...

Kagome...

Mi mente acarició cada una de las letras...

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —su impertinencia era desquiciante. Pero prestarle atención era darle importancia. Una importancia que él no merecía. —Sesshomaru...

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso—a pesar de que había murmurado eso solo para mi, estoy consciente de que cada uno de los demonios presentes en la habitación habían escuchado. Alargué mi brazo para rozar lo que un día fue lo más hermoso que había tocado y ahora yacía mutilado —si quisiera matarla ya lo habría hecho—¿era yo quien hablaba? ¿acaso estaba dándole explicaciones al híbrido?

Mi pecho se convulsiono desde adentro, tratando de buscar respuestas con mi cabeza. Necesitaba soluciones. No permitiría que ella muriera no hoy, ni nunca mientras estuviera en mis manos evitarlo.

A partir de este día ella sería reclamada por el Lord del Oeste, por el Gran Sesshomaru... Yako se irguió dentro de mi y asintió por fin uniéndose a mi. Decidiendo que volveríamos a trabajar como uno y por fin de acuerdo en que ella nos pertenecería.

Con esa idear saqué a Colmillo Sagrado de su vaina...

¡POR TODOS LOS INFIERNOS!

Solté un rugido de desesperación, que escapo entre mis dientes. Otra vez no había ni un solo espíritu del infierno, ni una maldito carroñera al que pudiera partir a la mitad para salvarla...

Por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí que perdería una batalla...

Mientras volví mi espada a su lugar pasee mis ojos por su cuerpo. Pasé mi mano por esa carne... pensando que esto no habría pasado si no me hubiera resistido a lo que realmente deseaba...

Ella seguramente estaría a salvo...

"Kagome..." volví a pensar.

Pasé mi mano con delicadeza por cada una de las tres profundas heridas que atravesaban su espalda... el dolor que debe de estar sintiendo seguramente es insoportable. Por eso es que su cuerpo decidió desconectar su consciencia...

Pase a penas y tocando cada tramo de su piel sana, su cuello... su hombro... su brazo...

Lo que me negué a aceptar en el pasado...

Ella suspiró, y como si yo hubiera invocado sus ojos con mi simple deseo, estos poco a poco se abrieron.

A mis espaldas escuchaba murmullos, pero ahora mismo yo estaba perdido... perdido como nunca lo había estado. Perdido sin retornos en una marea de tonos chocolate... unos tonos que iban apagando su brillo y su vida... opacándose poco a poco... justo como en mis pesadillas...

¡NO!

¡NO LO IBA A PERMITIR!

—Sessh...— su débil voz, causó un quebrantamiento en mi interior que solo soltó más mi rabia por esta maldita situación.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí que mi mirada se llenaba de compasión... y un dolor inexplicable se formo en mi interior.

La necesitaba fuerte, sana, la necesitaba viva... entonces me di cuenta... simplemente... LA NECESITABA A ELLA, y cualquier esfuerzo que ella hiciera ahora podría actuar en mi contra y no me arriesgaría ni en lo más mínimo... otra primera vez... por primera vez no me arriesgaría...

Con mi índice en sus labios le di a entender que no se esforzara en hablar. Supe al instante que me había comprendido... no se porque, no se como, ya que ella es una simple humana... solo sé que fue como si ella pudiera leer mis pensamientos... y eso me bastó para saber que confiaba en mi.

Solo me quedaba una sola cosa por hacer... algo que una vez jure que nunca haría y hasta ahora había repudiado y criticado...

Sin analizarlo hinqué mis colmillos en mi muñeca...

—¡¿Qué diablos haces?! —identifiqué la voz del moje al mismo tiempo que una energía demoniaca se incrementaba a mis espaldas. Él idiota podría absorberme en un instante pero para eso tendría que superarme en velocidad.

Podía tomar a Kagome y llevarla lejos para cumplir mi propósito... que después de todo no era diferente al que ellos querían... todos en esta habitación deseábamos salvarla...

No me había inmutado en mi decisión, y presione mi boca contra mi muñeca hasta sentir el ardiente liquido brotar de entre mi piel... unos hilillos resbalaron entre mis labios y mi muñeca hasta parar sobre la piel de su rostro y cuello, resbalando sensualmente hasta ocultarse de mi vista.

—¡Dije que la sueltes! —tras un sonido de cuentas chocando entre sí sentí la energía maligna aumentando... el monje estaba decidido a hacerlo, incluso si ella estaba frente a mi ¿acaso todo eran idiotas?

Escuche los gruñidos del lobo y de Inuyasha, decididos a lanzarse sobre mi...

Deseaba tanto que lo hicieran, añoraba tanto el momento en que me atacaran para matarlos con mis propias garras...

Con delicadeza levante su cabeza. Tratándola como si fuera lo más frágil que existiera... acerqué sus labios a la hendidura que acababa de causarme para cumplir el mayor pecado que una vez me prometí no haría.

Ella con trabajos me lanzó una mirada aterrada pero una vez más, ese entendimiento carente de palabras ganó.

—¡Alto!

—¡Quítate Sango! —soltó Inuyasha amenazante.

—No. —la determinación de la exterminadora se hizo pesar que sabía lo que me proponía.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que me quede con los brazos cruzados?

—¡Desgraciado—soltó con rabia el tal Koga— no te atrevas a darle tu sangre asquerosa!

Ella con una sed avara, presionó sus labios en mi muñeca succionando mi sangre. Mi mayor deseo ahora era que ese liquido que me daba vida a mi le diera un poco de esa vida a ella... que le devolviera la salud que esos ineptos le habían robado...

La exterminadora, comenzó a contar una de las leyendas que se extendieron por el mundo... la leyenda de uno de los pecados más penados en mi raza... la leyenda que, se dice, incluso los ángeles y Dioses se encargaron en persona de intentar borrarlo de la faz de la tierra hasta dejarlo solo como un rumor... o un cuento de hadas.

—Tienen que escucharme. En mi aldea había rumores a cerca de la sangre de algunos Kyoukai, es muy difícil matar a un demonio debido a que su piel que es muy resistente, y la agilidad que poseen, entre otras cosas que usan en su defensa... pero en caso de ser heridos ellos se recuperan con gran rapidez y eso proviene de su sangre... Se decía que hace siglos un demonio dio a un humano mal herido de su sangre, ese humano sobrevivió. Y no solo eso, si no que sus heridas que eran de muerte sanaron con gran rapidez...

—Jamás escuche tal cosa—dijo la anciana con voz rasposa y temblorina.

—Eso es porque por que no es usual que suceda, y tanto para humanos como demonios una unión de cualquier tipo, es un tabú.

La mayoría de la versión de la exterminadora había sido verdad. La parte que ellos ignoraban era incluso la parte más irónica...

Si, esa historia había sido totalmente cierta, Inu no Taisho había sido ese demonio que había faltado ya a todas las reglas de moral de un demonio. El amor que el profesaba hacía una humana fue el que lo llevó a cometer un pecado tan atroz como lo era compartir la sangre pura de los Inugami... Ese humano del que la exterminadora hablaba era nada más y nada menos que Izayoi, la madre del híbrido frente a ellos...

Kagome succionaba, mientras yo la observaba con atención. Su pálida piel comenzaba a recuperas su color y con mi agudeza de oído escuchaba como lentamente los tejidos de su piel se regeneraban y se renovaban poco a poco.

Por fin tuve un respiro, por fin un sentimiento esperanza, que hasta ahora había sido desconocida para mi me embargó.

Ella se aferró a mi carne, pasando sus dientes sobre mi piel dejando una deliciosa quemazón a su paso.

Oh... como desearía que estuviéramos en otra situación...

La ayudé a sentarse, tomándola por completo para evitar que hiciera algún esfuerzo. No es que ella pudiera darse el lujo de hacerlo. En cuanto se sentó su cabeza calló en mi pecho sin que ella pudiera resistirse, agitada soltó lentamente mi mano.

En cuanto la soltó mi piel volvió a la normalidad y yo me centré en su espalda desnuda, las heridas habían comenzado a cerrar y ella agitada de beber de mi soltó un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿ahora Kagome podrá reponerse rápido de todo, de ahora en adelante?

—No, en absoluto, el efecto es momentáneo...

Dejé de escuchar al captar aun la pestilencia destilando de su cuerpo...

El veneno aun permanecía dentro de ella. Eso no era para nada bueno, si un demonio era in capaz de sobrevivir al veneno de esos Osos, las probabilidades de un humano eran prácticamente cero...

Por un instante la idea de que ella no era un humano común, trató de aligerar mi carga pero las ganas de explotar en desesperación amenazaban con traicionarme.

—...Puede ser que la herida haya cerrado, pero aun puedo oler el veneno hasta acá...

—Era de esperarse—dijo la anciana. —El veneno no puede sacarse de la sangre de Kagome tan simplemente. Aunque la herida sane el veneno permanecerá en su cuerpo, y este seguirá extendiéndose...

¡PATRAÑAS!

Sin pensarlo la tomé entre mis brazos, sintiéndola más ligera que la última vez.

Recordé al híbrido de lo invernaderos medicinales, él debe tener algo para ayudarla... debe tener algo para ayudarme...

—Qué crees que haces? —lo ignoré otra vez.

Todos se postraron en sus poses de batalla

—No me sueltes—escuche su tenue voz como música para mis oídos y mi corazón giró sobre si hasta marearse...

LA ofensa en Inuyasha era tan clara que pude gozar de ella tanto que habría podido soltar una carcajada de diversión.

Salí volando en busca de del medio demonio de ojos saltones... no me importa que amenazas necesite para asegurar su bienestar... estaba decidido a salvarla, y eso es lo que haría costar lo que costara.

—¡Qué esperas animal! ¡no dejes que se la lleve!. ¡¿Qué esperas inútil?! tenemos que seguirlos.

—¡HIRAIKOTZU! —esquivé el boomerang gigante escuchando tras de mi a la otra mujer ordenándole al mononoque que se alzara en vuelo, en su intento de seguirme...

Ellos eran conscientes de que no podrían alcanzarme, más sin embargo su empeño era de admirarse...

Habría comenzado a atacar pero ella se robaba toda mi atención... su débil corazón palpitaba, como si contara lo poco que le quedaba de vida... no podía permitirlo. Tan solo de imaginar que su muerte de cumpliría comenzaba a sentirme tan vacío ...

Apreté su cuerpo al mío decidido a que nada ni nadie me arrebataría su vida...

¿Estribos? me mofé con rabia...

Si.

Acababa de perder por completo los estribos.

* * *

¡Hola! de nuevoooouuu, mil gracias por sus comentarios :D

LadyMadalla-Selene: Hola chica, me encanta que me den  
sus opiniones en verdad, lo que pasa es que mi anterior Fic,  
que es DESTINOS DISTINTOS esta relatado desde la perspectiva  
de Kagome y de Inuyasha, si gustas pasar por el te darás una idea  
de como se fue enamorando de nuestro sensual Lord ;).

A cerca de DESTINOS DISTINTOS comenzaré a subirlo nuevamente,  
ya que le faltan correcciones, debido a que era mi primera vez en FF  
no sabía como utilizarlo y subí tooooodo el fic en un solo capítulo

Bueno, ¿que les pareció el capítulo? ¿les gustó? cuéntenme vale,  
recuerden pasar la voz.  
No olviden que motivan sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Seguramente ella estaba muriendo de frío. El viento en las alturas es mucho más helado que en los suelos cubiertos de árboles y montañas. Aquí todas las ventiscas golpeaban despiadadamente. Su frágil y expuesta piel debe de resentirlo a pesar de estar más fría de lo normal.

¡¿En verdad me estaba perturbando por su comodidad?! Si... Estaba inquieto por que ella la pasara peor de lo que seguramente estaba.

Sus heridas estaban completamente sanas, y eso era un alivio pero el peligro de muerte aun estaba latente…

¿Cómo había sido posible que le sucediera eso? ¿En que cabeza cabía que un simple humano enfrentara solo a tal demonio? No me refiero a que esa calaña sea poderosa, pero su ponzoña es de las mas crueles y letales. Además dejando de lado que sea una criatura débil… en que maldita cabeza cabía la idea de que ella la podría enfrentar sola. Sobre todo si estaba el lobo con ella. Debió de haberlo evitado.

Ella suspiró en mis brazos, y la observé detenidamente.

No. Bufe, recordando la primera vez que la vi en verdad su impulso y temperamento la había impulsado a retarme…

Ella no piensa nunca en su seguridad, ella solo actúa y reacciona, es una estúpida sin juicio... Corriendo riesgos pendejos y sin lógica.

Se removió entre mis brazos tras un suspiro profundo.

Estaba despierta.

—¿Como se te ocurrió enfrentar a ese demonio? —le dije con toda mi furia e incredulidad.—esos inútiles...— Solté mostrando mis colmillos.

—A... ¿Dónde me llevas?—dijo con voz rasposa.

 _"Osada como siempre",_ pensamos Yako y yo al mismo tiempo, el divertido y yo molesto por que ella ignoraba mi coraje.

—Con ese medio demonio que tiene cultivos medicinales. —me tense abriéndome paso en la oscuridad, aun indignado por su actitud.

De reojo alcance a verla levantando su mano temblorosa, quería tocarme. Y eso me dio un gran placer y satisfacción. Pero una gran impotencia cuando su mano cayó sobre mi pecho para arrugar mi ropa débilmente.

Debe de ahorrar todas sus energías...

—No te esfuerces, mejor trata de descansar. No tardaremos en llegar.

Volvió a asentir y se acurrucó nuevamente en mi pecho.

Al poco rato estaba plenamente dormida.

 _"Es hermosa ¿cierto?"_ dijo Yako mientras la observábamos en silencio.

Si. Lo era, incluso con su palidez, y esas horrendas bolsas que hacían demacrado su rostro. Ella era bella.

 _"Lo que no haz tenido en mente Yako, es que ella desea al híbrido. ¿Se puede saber en donde entra eso en tus planes?"_ un sabor amargo quedó al final de mi pensamiento.

 _"No lo está, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia... De todas maneras uno de nuestros objetivos es matar al bastardo"  
_ Oh, si. Esa idea era perfecta. Matar a Inuyasha. Así ella quedaría libre, y dejaría de sufrir.

Llegue a la casucha de maderos que estaba en lo más alto de la montaña. Esa criatura se encontraba dentro. Lo supe en cuanto llegue ya que me golpeo el olor a híbrido.

Una anciana desagradable salió corriendo soltando maldiciones en cuanto llegué. No presté atención a sus palabras, solo quería llegar a ese monstruo. Y si era necesario mataría a esa arrugada mujer.

—¡Largo de aquí demonio del infierno! Mi hijo no tiene porque verte la cara

—Tsk…—levante mi mano para atacarla extendiendo mi látigo…

—¡Cuidado! —antes de que mi látigo se impactára en la vieja, el híbrido la levantó provocando que fallara. Todos sus compinches, absurdamente, me rodaeron.

Maldito. Mis ojos se entrecerraron.

—¡¿Qué pretendías hacer Sesshomaru?!—dijo al volver al suelo, poniéndose frente a la vieja.

No tenía tiempo para esto. Les di la espalda para ir en busca del gigante.

A penas había dado unos pasos a la casa y el gigante se asomó por la puerta…

—¿Kagome…?—no se que fue lo que me molestó más. Si el hecho de que ese ser se me acercaba sin respeto alguno, sin miedo. O el ver en sus enormes ojos saltones un brillo de deseo… el mismo que despedían los ojos de Inuyasha, del lobo… y tal vez los míos…

 _"Deja de preocuparte por eso. Ellos no importan. Es nuestra. A costa de quien sea."_

Las palabras de Yako no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que yo me tranquilizara, menos aun cuando ese zángano se cercó a mi para quitármela de entre mis brazos. Peor aun. Yo no pude negarme… a eso había venido.

El vacío de mis brazos se sintió como nunca…

Esta mujer me estaba robando todo lo que yo era… Yo. Pidiéndole ayuda a un medio demonio… ¡¿En que infiernos pensaba?!

 _"En ella"_ maldito Yako.

—Inuyasha… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?— Entré tras él seguido de Inuyasha y el resto.

Él respondió con voz más tranquila, sin dejar la preocupación de lado.

—No lo se Jinenji, el mediocre del lobo es quien debe darnos esa explicación. ¿no es así Kooga? —arrastró la "o" contra el lobo con toda la culpabilidad que, se notaba, estaba cargando.

El gigante, con delicadeza, dejó a la mujer sobre el futon esperando a escuchar la historia al igual que yo.

Por supuesto que quería saber quien había sido el inepto que la había dejado pelear contra esa cosa. Sobre todo par darle su merecido a su debido tiempo.

—Que, ¿te quedaras ahí Sesshomaru? ¿a caso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Solo le respondí con la mirada más gélida que tenía. No iba a entrar en su jueguito.

—Desde que Kagome llegó a la montaña los ogros y monstruos no han dejado de aparecerse. El nombre de Kagome se ha extendido por toda la región… supongo que se enteraron de que ya no estaba con Inuyasha, y siempre estaba en busca de los fragmentos—sentía una gran satisfacción al ver que en verdad parecía estar sufriendo por dentro.

Los ojos celestes del lobo parecían más apagados y apretaba sus puños a los costados.

De principio sus ojos pasaban de los míos a los de Inuyasha, después ni se atrevía a levantar su mirada, y eso me agradaba aun más, que supiera su lugar.

El bastardo de Inuyasha se alteraba más conforme escuchaba, en ocasiones gruñía, y lo taladraba con la mirada. En cambio yo permanecí escuchando en silencio solo acumulando mi odio para ambos.

Soltó una risa como si recordara algo demasiado emotivo para él.

—Hacíamos un buen equipo, y ella ha estado mejorando demasiado en su manera de defensa y ataque—sentí nauseas al escuchar la ternura con la que se refería a ella, y más aun al imaginarme que ella tuviera que usar, por cualquier motivo, técnicas de defensa. —Ella me dijo que estaba bien, —llevó con desesperación sus manos a sus cabellos como si deseara arrancárselos —le dije mil veces que debíamos ir a donde la anciana pero no quiso.

—¡Al grano Koga! ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —gritó el medio demonio alvino.

—Nos emboscaron cuatro dos de ellos eran osos demonio. Le pedí que volviera a casa pero, no me escuchó, uno de ellos tenía fragmentos de la perla, quiso ayudarme quitándomelo de encima, pero no se percató cuando otro la atacaba por la espalda.

—Imbécil. ¡La descuidaste! ¡Maldito idiota! —Inuyasha estaba robándome cada palabra que deseaba decirle a ese. De una zancada se acercó a él empuñando con su manos las ropas del pecho del infeliz.

Los ojos de Inuyasha eran una furia, sus ceño estaba por completo fruncido en una máscara de odio. Algo me decía que añoraba matar al lobo tanto como yo.

—Una herida así debió sangrar ¡¿por qué no la llevaste?! —continuó.

—¡¿CREES QUE NO LO SE PERRO?! NO PUEDO QUITARME ESA IDEA DE LA CABEZA. ME ESTOY ATORMENTANDO A CADA INSTANTE AL GRADO DE PENSAR QUE… QUE…—bajó la cabeza y la voz casi en un sollozo—que de no haberla alejado de ti… esto no habría pasado.

—PENDEJO. —le soltó un puñetazo justo en la nariz. —COMO SI ESO FUERA A CAMBIAR LAS COSAS…

—Inuyasha basta—el monje se acercó al histérico tomándolo por detrás de los hombros—ahora lo que importa es que la señorita Kagome se recupere.

—No cabe duda que son unos perros tontos…—el kitzune hablaba con voz quebrada al lado de la mujer—no es momento para sus pleitos tontos… Jinenji, ¿puedes ayudarla? —dijo entre lagrimas.

Recordé cuando Rin había venido a buscar una cura para Jaken justo a este lugar… de Rin podía comprenderlo, era humana. Pero ese enano era un demonio, se supone que él no podía tener ese apego por nada. ¿O si?

—Haré té de hiervas enseguida. Espero funcione—dijo temeroso, logrando que en definitiva, no confiara en su ese sangano se cerefinitiva, no confiara ene.

...ABEZA. SOLO en una mca de los fregmentoscuando ese sangano se cer su juicio.

En definitiva, lo que pasó fue debido a su poco juicio y su temperamento. Pero eso no le quita para nada la responsabilidad al lobo. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el híbrido en que debió cuidarla mejor.

Ella era una idiota, todo por salvar a ese… se arriesgó su vida… como puede ella tomarse tan a la ligera algo tan valioso…

 _"Eso es… ahora estamos en completa sintonía."_

 _"¿A que te refieres Yako?"_ pregunté con suspicacia en mi interior.

 _"Acabas de aceptar que ella tiene valor para nosotros"_

 _"…"_ ¿qué respondo? Nada. Lo había hecho.

—Tu. Largo de mi casa, maldito demonio del infierno.

No lo podía creer. La vieja me hablaba a mi, alce una ceja evitando hacer cualquier expresión… que repugnante mujer.

Todos me observaban ahora como si esperaran que yo me largara.

El gigante me lanzó una mirada que me provocó escalofrío. Fue como estar expuesto.

—Déjalo madre. —dijo llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.

—Pero hijo, ese…

—Madre… a veces por desesperación se cometen errores…

La mujer sin ninguna vergüenza se acercó a mi invadiendo mi espacio personal, clavando sus horrendos ojos, llenos de carnosidades, en los míos buscando algo que ni yo entendía.

—Oh… que extraño… —apreté mis dientes aun sin mostrar alguna expresión— vaya. Hijo mío veo que te vuelves sabio.

Se alejó de mi sin decir más.

Habría imaginado que el molesto de Inuyasha haría o diría algo para que me alejara. Pero no dijo ni una palabra, por alguna razón estaba haciendo esfuerzos por ignorarme, fingía que yo no estaba y eso no era propio de él.

El gigante no tardó mucho en hacer el brebaje. Se acercó a ella con un trapo y el liquido extraño, que comenzaba a escaldar mi olfato.

—Salgan todos. —dijo el gigante a petición.

Supongo que todos los que son parte humanos tienen algo de estupidez. ¿acaso no era obvio que yo no me alejaría de ahí? No. Creo que nadie lo pensaría… incluso yo estoy sorprendido de ello.

Todos se levantaron del suelo donde se habían sentado y salieron… me rehusaba a seguirlos. El problema fue cuando el gigante comenzó a levantar la ligera tela rasgada que medio cubría su cuerpo.

Mi reacción fue involuntaria, sentí como mis ojos se enrojecían y mis colmillos se pronunciaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba afrente al gigante rugiéndole e interponiéndome entre el y ella.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿qué dejaría que la tocara, y la viera. Estaba completamente loco. Nadie lo haría y menos él. No después de ver como la deseaba anteriormente, si no era yo, nadie la tocaría.

Con temor levantó las manos en símbolo de paz…

—Tranquilo…—me dijo—tengo que poner eso sobre su piel… es probable que los poros de la piel se abrirán y lo más probable es que así se salga el veneno…

—No sheash tonto, demonio. Mi hijo solo intenta ayudarla, Kagome significa mucho para él. Tampoco quiere que muera, así que anda… shu, shu. Déjanos trabajar.

Con esas palabras mi corazón comenzó a calmarse… pero no quería dejarla. Tan solo de pensar que alguien la viera… la tocara… cuando yo ni siquiera… ¡Carajo!

—Sé que ella te importa más de lo que quieres admitir…

 _"Insolente"_

—Déjame ayudarla… es todo…

Algo me hizo creerle… no se que fue, si la sinceridad que logré ver en su rostro a través de sus extraños ojos, o mi desesperación por verla sana y salva.

Me retiré decidido a permanecer en el lugar, pero cambié de opinión al sentir mi sangre hirviente y mi propio veneno en mi garganta de solo presenciar su cuerpo desnudo siendo tocado por ese ser inferior. Además… no sé como reaccionaría…

 _"NO LA DEJES SESSHOMARU, QUE NO LA TOQUE ESE MALDITO. ES MIA. SOLO MIA."_

No se si esta era la peor parte. Detener a Yako era algo sumamente frustrante, y más cuando mis deseos eran los mismo que él. Era una lucha interna que llevaba todas la posibilidades de perder. Y el resultado en definitiva no sería favorable para ella.

Si mataba a ese engendro… no tendríamos a nadie más que nos diera esperanza.

Yo… pensando en esperanza… me he vuelto patético.

Para mi fortuna, no tardó demasiado.

Moría por acercarme y no despegarme de su lado, pero quien permanecía ahí era el inepto de Inuyasha…

Maldito, ¿por qué tenía que ser él quien acariciara su mano? ¿quién era él para estar tan cerca de ella? Él, que solo la había herido durante todo este tiempo. De no ser por él y sus encuentros con ese cadáver ella jamás se habría alejado… y no la hubieran perseguido tantos monstruos…

En definitiva él es más culpable que el otro…

Mi olfato era tan agudo que podía oler como salía poco a poco el veneno de su cuerpo, pero aun así no se veía mejoría y no disminuía el que tenía dentro.

Por el hecho de ser un demonio, se supone que tengo la capacidad de razonar todo con rapidez, eso es lo que ayuda a desechar reacciones o "sentimientos" innecesarios.

¡Pero con un reverendo carajo! Esto me estaba costando demasiado, y no se que era peor si la maldita espera o esas molestas sensaciones que jamás había conocido.

Estaba ansioso, preocupado, y no se que otras más cosas desconocidas confabulaban en mi contra dentro de mi. Pero estaba por explotar.

Me había puesto cerca de la única ventilación de la casucha.

—¡Oh! Despertaste Kagome. —no me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar todo este tiempo. Hasta que escuche al gigante decir esas palabras con tranquilidad tomé mi primer aire.

—¡¿Qué?! —los humanos y el resto de su gente se amontonaron al escuchar.

—¿Cómo te siente Kagome?

—Bien. —Sentí una punzada en la boca de mi estomago.

Mentía. ¿Por qué seguía mintiendo si ya había sido más que obvio que nada resultaba bien cuando lo hacía?

Su voz aun era débil y rasposa, ni siquiera se esforzó por levantarse. Esto no estaba bien. Y me lo confirmó la cara del gigante. Estaba decepcionado por lo que veía y su cara de dolor no podía ocultarse.

—Mmm… no lo pareces, te he dado un remedio pero parece que no ha funcionado.

—¿Puedes ayudarla verdad Jinenji? —soltó el kitzune con voz pastosa por las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Lo peor que pasó a continuación fue ver que el gigante bajaba la mirada. ¡La había tocado para nada!

—No tengo otro remedio que pueda usar con ella, lo siento…

Utilice toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarme sobre él.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la exterminadora tapando su boca.

—Am…—¡eso! Una duda abría las posibilidades. —hay una manera… en la que podríamos… am…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Habla Jinenji a que te refieres?... —presionó Inuyasha.

El enorme cuerpo del medio demonio se levantó hasta casi pegar con el techo de su casa.

Con sus gigantescas manos volvió a tomarla en brazos haciendo que miles de imágenes, de él aplastando su frágil cuerpo, pasaran por mi cabeza.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

—Síganme, por favor…—tomó otra cosa que puso en su cuello y caminó.

Caminaron por un rato mientras yo los seguía desde arriba, no puedo omitir mi fastidio por su lentitud.

Era como si no se dieran cuenta que el tiempo corre para ella… y su resistencia de debilitaba instante tras instante.

Conforme nos movíamos, mi razón comenzó a aclararse.

Toda la presión que había sentido hasta ahora, se iba disolviendo… si me importaba que ella sobreviviera, ero ya no era el peso insoportable que había sido hasta ahora. Si ella moría, tan sencillo sería atravesarle las entrañas a esos como mínimo…

—Jinenji…—alcancé a escuchar su susurro

—¿Qué pasa Kagome?

—¿Qué… que es… este lugar…?

—¿Qué sientes Kagome?

—Siento… una calidez muy grande… como si todo… fuera a estar bien… siento… como si mis problemas se esfumaran…

¡Justo como a mi!

Después la exterminadora habló.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Yo me siento igual, es como si, no quisiera irme de este lugar…

Nos acercamos a una laguna y hasta que estuvimos frente a ella el gigante respondió.

—Esta es la Laguna del Ying-Yang, ésta tiene propiedades purificadoras, absorbe el mal de cualquier cuerpo u objeto que pueda existir.

—¡Entonces absorberá el veneno de su cuerpo! —ponía los pies en el césped mientras el zorro hablaba.

—Así es…—la duda de su voz no me dejaba creerle por completo, de nos ser por el embrujo de este lugar… sé que me sentiría inquieto otra vez. Por otro lado, hacerme ajeno a la locura por unos instantes me había agradado.

—Jinenji, no te veo convencido…

—Dilo medio demonio—ordené al ver que esto se alargaba por su estupidez—que riesgos se corre, logré ver que sus ojos se abrían lentamente al escucharme.

—La laguna—dijo temeroso—a demás de tener capacidades purificadoras también tiene capacidades demoniacas, induce una paz tan tentadora que es probable que ella decida no volver en i o dejarse absorber por ella.

Esto había sido demasiado bueno, era obvio. No puedes recibir nada sin dar algo a cambio.

Malditoooos.

¿Y si no volvía…?

No.

—Es decir… que si ella decide no volver, la laguna podría absorberla y no la volveríamos a ver…—la exterminadora hablaba conteniendo un nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

El gigante bajó con lentitud el cuerpo de Kagome, procurando mantener la tela que la cubría en su lugar.

—Así es, ella deberá tener ganas de vivir y luchar hasta que tenga que tomar una decisión que la haga mantenerse aquí,

—¡No! Debe de haber otra forma…—otra vez de inepto… ¿acaso no la quería de vuelta?

—Inuyasha… ¿y si no la hay?

—¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? —solté con desdén y toda la ironía que pude—¿temes que no vuelva? —con su cara me respondió. Claro que temía que no volviera… lo que sentía por ese era más que un simple sentimiento, y estaba herida… si es verdad lo que dicen a cerca de esos sentimientos, ella optará por sucumbir a la tentación de no sentir más ese dolor…Pero yo no lo permitiría. Me encargaría de mantenerla en este mundo, en esta vida. Porque esto a penas comenzaba. —Hazlo medio demonio—el semi demonio alvino abrió la boca para contradecirme y el lobo me observó aterrado, pero al ver a la otra mujer… supe que ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo conmigo.

Me adelanté a lo que fuera que quiso decir Inuyasha.

—Si no vuelve, más vale que ustedes dos, inútiles, se preparen. Porque yo mismo gozaré de matarlos—camine a donde estaba tendida, tenía la necesidad de tocarla… y tenía que pensar una manera de retenerla… me gustaría ser yo ese motivo. Pero eso sería absurdo.

Abrió sus ojos y tras un par de parpadeos fijó en mi su mirada…

Algo dentro de mi se estaba rompiendo a pedazos y verla a los ojos terminó por quebrarme.

Me acuclillé.

Y toque su pálida y ceniza piel. Me veía. Me estaba viendo con detenimiento, revolviendo mis entrañas ¿esto era emoción?

Me veía como si fuera lo único que existiera en la tierra… me veía… tras un reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos caoba pasé mi índice por sus parpados y luego por sus labios.

¿A caso esto era miedo?

Imposible.

Era como si quisiera salir corriendo para eliminar el exceso de energía que tenía… o rabia.

—No te vayas—a pesar de la debilidad de su voz la suplica tras ella fue una delicia para mi. Me quería con ella. Si deseaba mi presencia.

Necesitaba retenerla con todo mi ser.

Me incliné más a ella para decirle lo que en verdad pasaría… conociéndola… ella volvería para proteger a los suyos… le daría no uno, si no dos motivos para volver…

—Estaré esperando a que vuelvas… Si no lo haces, he prometido matar al lobo y al inepto de Inuyasha…sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mostrándome cuan enrojecidos estaban por todo lo que su cuerpo había estado pasando.

El gigante se acercó y tomo la cosa extraña de su cuello para que ella bebiera lo que fuera que tenía ahí.

Me arrepentí de haberme alejado de ella. Su rostro reflejaba un horror casi tangible, sus pupilas se expandieron por todo el iris de sus ojos oscureciendo su bello color hasta casi dejarlo por completo negro.

Parecía gritarme para que la ayudara… abrió su boca, sin emitir ningún sonido. Volví a arrodillarme a su lado, deseando poder aliviar lo que fuera que le estaba pasando. ¡Con un demonio! ¿qué podía hacer?

Mi pecho vibró por las ansias de protegerla… y sin pensarlo dos veces y aun manteniendo mi serenidad externa tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y pegué mi frente a la suya…

 _"Vuelve… vuelve por favor…"_ rogué en mi mente mientras me embriagaba de su olor…

Podría ser la ultime vez que la vea, que la huela… la ultima vez….

Un vacío crecía dentro de mi haciende de mi una piltrafa…

Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe. Me mostraron el horror más grande de mis pesadillas. Parecía que estaba muerta. No respiraba, no suspiraba… sus ojos cerrados, su piel nívea, pálida…

La ultima vez que la vi así creí sentir una satisfacción por ello, pero que pendejo fui por creer que esto… tenerla moribunda, podría hacerme sentir bien…

Ella era vida, era calidez, era… era… Todo.

* * *

Hello!

Bueno, ¿que les pareció el capítulo? ¿les gustó? cuéntenme vale, a las valientes que me comentan y me dan sus opiniones millones de gracias son lo máximo, y a los que no también lo son :P, ojalá me dejen conocerlas y se animen a decirme sus pensamientos más oscuros.

No olviden que motivan sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

¿Podía haber algo más estresante?

Estúpida.

Mis puños estaban más apretados que nunca, mientras observa de soslayo desde lo alto de un peñasco lo que parecía un lago hecho de cristal.

Han pasado demasiadas lunas para mi gusto, y ella... no ha vuelto.

Comienzo a creer que no volverá.

Por lo que he alcanzado a escuchar desde la choza... aquella mujer piensa lo mismo. Podía escuchar sus dramáticos sollozos desde aquí.

Me rehuso a aceptarlo.

Mis recuerdos de ella aparecieron en mi mente uno por uno... Su determinación, su terquedad, su imprudencia, su coraje... sus ojos retadores e insulsos.

Pero que estoy pensando. Si ella es una simple y mortal humana. Es débil. Y sensible...

Una estúpida mujer con el corazón roto por ese mequetrefe.

La ira me llenó.

" _Tengo que matarlo"_

Su alma esta herida por él, sin olvidar que por culpa de él y ese... lobo. Mi mente escupió esas palabras... Creí que sería suficiente con la amenaza que le di, pensé estúpidamente que eso seria suficiente como para atraerla.

Pero al parecer me equivoque.

Una rabia atravesó mi interior, ¿una mortificación?

No se que es más estresante si el hecho de que ella no volvía o todas las cosas extrañas que me están pasando que no entiendo.

Desde que la conocí, han despertado demasiadas cosas nuevas para mi.

Esta mortificación... la ansiedad, la necesidad que me esta embargando por ella.

No se hasta cuando podré contenerlo todo, y eso también es nuevo para mi. No tener por completo el control de mi así sea internamente.

Soy un Demonio por todos los infiernos. Y no cualquier demonio uno de los más poderosos de todos los tiempos, después de mi padre.

Nada de esto debería estarme afectando.

Al pensar en eso enfoque mi vista en la pequeña y única figura que estaba en el centro de la gigantesca laguna.

Nuestra distancia era inmensa pero podía verla perfectamente, a pesar de que debería verla borrosa por el agua congelada a su alrededor, mis ojos demoníacos la veían en todo su esplendor.

Su cuerpo desnudo estaba ahí con ella sin consciencia.

Cuando ese gigante la soltó lentamente sobre la superficie del agua, ella aun llevaba sus ropas rasgadas y sucias.

El agua, como si tuviera vida propia la jaló justo al centro y después la succionó.

En ese momento había sentido como si mi propio veneno secará mi boca... Casi en burla me relaje al percatarme de la calma que tenía el gigante... Todo indicaba que así debía ser.

Desde entonces no me moví de aquí. Observando cómo sus prendas infectadas de porquería se desintegraban hasta dejarla así... Libre para el deleite de mis ojos.

Me preocupe por pensar que Yako despertaría sus bajos instintos ya que incluso yo no podía concentran por tenerla en su manera natural. Pero eso ha sido lo último que ha pasado por nuestra mente, me siento devastado y preocupado, ansioso por que ella vuelva y sobre todo por que regrese sana y salva.

Yako por su parte, parece un cachorro en espera de su reacción... solo le falta chillar.

Esta piedra ha sido lo único que he pisado desde entonces pasando dieciocho lunas y sin saber nada de ella y solo observando su hermosura. Sus cabellos azabache habían quedado dispersos al rededor de su rostro, congelados.

Verla así era como si todos los golpes que ningún enemigo me había podido dar en todas mis batallas me dieran ahora de lleno en el pecho al mismo tiempo.

Solo había algo que podía empeorar mi etapa y acababa de llegar.

Ese engendro alvino se acercaba a la laguna de entre los árboles. Mis ojos se entrecerraron de coraje de pensar que él quería estar cerca de ella.

No lo merecía, nunca lo ha merecido.

Sus ojos de arrepentimiento me daban náuseas, su palidez era horripilante, y desde que ella entró a ese charco ha sido incapaz de levantar su estúpida cabeza.

Pasa la mayoría del tiempo rondando la laguna o eso hacia hasta hace unas noches.

Hasta que ese cadáver andante apareció con todo y sus víboras flotantes.

Increíble que el primer hecho de que todo esto pasara fuera por causa de esos dos y el maldito no ha escarmentado, se han apareado una y otra vez en el perímetro de la laguna. Que repugnancia.

No quisiera imaginar si esa cosa de barro y hueso pudiera concebir que engendro procrearían ... una abominación.

Para suerte del mundo esa es solo una muñeca vacía, y él... bueno... es medio humano. Trae la estupidez en la sangre.

Sigo sin poder comprender que ese híbrido la prefiera a ella... noches atrás escuche una discusión que había tenido con el zorro y la exterminadora.

" _¿Qué carajos hace ella aquí?"_

 _"¡No se de que estás hablando Sango!"_ había respondido el híbrido cuando lo enfrentó.

 _"¡¿Qué no sabes?! ¡Acabo de ver a esas serpientes rondando la zona! Te lo advierto Inuyasha o la sacas de aquí o ese montón de lodo..."_

 _"¡Sango!"_ el monje la había detenido antes de que lanzara una amenaza a esa.

He de admitir que esa mujer me agrada cada vez más, a veces creo que detesta a Inuyasha tanto como yo.

 _"Que... Kikyo está aquí...no lo sabía..."_

 _"¡No mientas!"_ casi le escupe las palabras en la cara. _"Por tu bien y el de ella, quiero que se vaya"_

Pero en cuanto a mi concierne, él decía la verdad. Hasta entonces él fue en su busca y comenzaron sus encuentros furtivos.

Nadie más que yo se daba cuenta de esos encuentros.

Que asco.

 _"Inuyasha es un bobo, como puede ir detrás de esa mujer después de que Kagome esta tan mal"_ había dicho el zorro con rencor hacia el híbrido.

 _"Es un idiota"_ la exterminadora estampó la planta de su pie contra el suelo, furiosa.

" _Creo que es lo más coherente que ha hecho en todo este tiempo..."_ soltó el monje con serenidad.

" _Por supuesto. Que se puede esperar de un hombre pervertido y sin escrúpulos como usted excelencia."_

 _"Miroku como dices eso..."_

 _"Tranquilos, tranquilos. Escúchenme. Creo que Inuyasha lo que esta buscando es un consuelo... y quien mejor que la señorita Kikyo en estos momentos."_

 _"Como... como dices algo así..."_ la exterminadora parecía incrédula por lo que decía el monje.

 _"Solo piénsalo Sango... Inuyasha esta sufriendo... no ha dormido, ni comido ni bebido desde que la señorita ... me refiero a que lo que más añora Inuyasha en estos momentos es estar con la señorita Kagome, verla..."_

 _"Dice... que Inuyasha solo la quiere ver por el parecido que tiene con Kagome... por ser la reencarnación de esa mujer."_

 _"Eso es lo que pienso"_ afirmó el monje.

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar el ir en su búsqueda, solo en pensar en verla... en olerla... al menos algo similar... necesitaba eso.

Y lo peor era que eso quería decir que me identificaba con ese bastardo.

Ese día yo había llegado justo cuando, esa mujer le despojaba de las ropas de rata de fuego, su olor no era ni la pizca de similar.

No podía verla de frente por que el híbrido me tapaba. Hasta que la mujer de largos cabellos azabache se puso de puntas para besarlo... el estómago se me revolvió de asco. Apestaba a huesos, y lodo. Nada que ver con su aroma...

Inuyasha la tomó de la cabeza para profundizar el beso metiendo sus manos entre las túnicas de la muñeca de barro tocando sus senos. Dejándola en perfecta posición para que por fin la viera mientras ella cerraba sus ojos.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verla.

Si. Se parecía demasiado.. su nariz, el color de su piel solo que más pálida, su mentón perfilado y su nariz fina.. el color de su cabello...

" _Ah.."_ un gemido salió de la muñeca de barro y me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda pegada al cuerpo de Inuyasha mientras él le tocaba su intimidad.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo vibró, tembló como si comenzara a convulsionarme y Yako me exigió que lo dejara salir para matarlos a ambos.

Entonces abrió los ojos y sin darse cuenta ella dejo su vista en mi dirección, esos ojos... ojos café... un café lodoso, para nada similar a los hermosos Painita de ella, era una mirada frívola, triste, dolida. Como si supiera que solo estaba supliendo de momento...

Estúpido híbrido, descerebrado. ¿cómo podía si quiera pensar que eso, podría acercarse a Kagome?

Esa muñeca de barro no se parecía en nada, ni siquiera su piel ahora que la veía detenidamente.

Antes de ver más allá de lo que mi estómago pudiera soportar me retiré y volví a mi espera... casi ofendido y decepcionado por no ver algo que valiera la pena.

Aun así mis entrañas se comprimieron... él tocaba a esa mujer de esa manera tan repugnante imaginando a...

¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! MALDITO NI QUE TUVIERA TANTA SUERTE DE ENCONTRARSE EN ESA SITUACIÓN CON MI... CON ELLA...

O... será que ellos ya...

 _"CALLATE SESSHOMARU... ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE GUARDAR LA CALMA SOLO POR ESTA VEZ. Si sigues teniendo esto en mente no podé controlarme y... y... ella no habrá sido capaz..."_

 _"NO."_ Le respondí a mi bestia apretando mis puños rogando a todos los infiernos que yo tuviera razón y ese jamás se haya atrevido a tocarla. "Pero... aunque así fuera... nada cambiaría"

" _Tienes razón,"_ me respondió Yako aun inquieto _"ella será nuestra y ese... nunca más verá la luz del sol"_

Ahora que acababa de llegar Inuyasha veía a la laguna con mirada cansada y bolsas oscurecidas bajo los ojos. Apretaba sus puños y creí haber escuchado como rechinaban los dientes al apretarlos.

Como se atrevía a acercarse... y poner su cara de mártir en este momento... hipócrita...

—¡PERDONAME!—cayó de rodillas y puños contra el suelo, temblando de impotencia, como si le rogara a la misma Diosa que yo.

Hipócrita.

Me acerqué a él molesto por lo que estaba haciendo ¡¿Pero quien carajos se creía para ir con sus absurdas palabras...?!

Noté un olor salado... él... estaba a punto de soltarse a chillar como un vil cachorro...

—Que patético eres—soltó su cabeza al escucharme, resopló y se levanto tratando de evitar mis reproches.—lloras por lo que tu mismo causaste.

—No estoy llorando. —soltó en seco.

Me observaba como si acabara de darle un golpe en la cara o lo hubiera ofendido. Pero en mi opinión solo dije la verdad y eso no era una ofensa. Ofensas las que he contenido para no rebajarme a su nivel.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas Sesshomaru? ¿por qué nos ayudas? ¿qué es lo que buscas? —repitió.

Me quedé anonadado al escucharlo... ¿qué no se supone que debería de estar agradecido?

Según él está interesado en ella y ahora está recriminándome porque le he salvado. Bruto.

—¿Ayudarlos?, no seas ridículo—me sentí ofendido.

—¿Qué? Entonces, ¿que es lo que haces aquí? ¿Eh? ¡Habla!

Entrecerré mis ojos, no tenía porque responderle. Y menos si tenía que decir que estaba interesado en ella... sería la burla de ese bastardo y su gente.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones yo hago lo que me place. —preferí irme de ahí, en lugar de perder mi tiempo con escoria.

Di la vuelta para retirarme

—Si que lo tienes—¿según él...? Pensé con burla. Detuve mi andar al escuchar ese absurdo. —Tienes que dar muchas explicaciones. Tu no salvas humanos. —sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Él siendo medio demonio tenía instintos salvajes y como humano supongo que al menos un mínimo de sentidos racionales.

Él se sentía, con toda la razón, más amenazado por mi que nunca. A pesar de que él no supiera por que mujer decidirse sabía que podía perder a una. Y más con la rareza de mi presencia en este tiempo y mis actos por salvarla.

Pero... ¡carajo! La salve ¿o no? Al menos me movilicé y he sido útil para ella y sin quererlo para ellos. ¿quién diantres los entendía?

Me moví hacia él en un instante furioso por su estúpido interrogatorio.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—lo tomé del cuello y rugí cada palabra entre mis dientes tratando de contenerme a matarlo. Porque se lo prometí a ella. Y demonio o no, yo debía cumplirle mi palabra. Por honor, y lo único que deseaba era verla así fuera al lado de este mal parido. Lo alce con una sola mano, solo de pensarlo, evitando que sus pies tocaran el piso..

—Tu no salvas humanos—me repitió con trabajo ya que apretaba su yugular.

Era como si él tratara de saber mis razones, a pesar de estar asfixiándolo no quitaba su mirada de la mía, pero en parte me observaba con reproches e intrigas.

—Gracias—lo vi con mi ceño fruncido, y mis ojos como si deseara degollarlo solo con mi mirada manteniéndolo levantado. Aun así, aunque no lo externé, me sorprendió demasiado ver que el frente de su cabello le cubría los ojos como si tratara de agachar la cabeza.

Este maldito lo único que tenía en su vida era su orgullo y hoy por simple dolor acababa de convertirse en nada... solo por ella...

Lo solté y le atravesé la cara con mi puño sin piedad. Cayó al momento en que le fallaron las piernas por mi acto sorpresivo.

Volví a darle la espalda antes de que no pudiera controlarme... tenía tiempo tratando de mantenerme a raya de todos pero esta angustia... esta situación me estaba comenzando a volver loco. Aunque nadie lo notara... aunque por fuera pareciera una estatua de piedra... Esto comenzaba a ser más grande que yo.

Observé a Inuyasha... y me vi en sus ojos líquidos y dolidos... él acababa de dejar su orgullo por el dolor... y yo estaba tomando ese mismo camino.

Esa mujer nos robaba todo lo que éramos, nos robaba nuestra esencia, y viendo la mirada vacía del bastardo ante mi... puede llegar a robarnos hasta el alma... no podía permitirlo...

—No lo hice por ti.—admití rotundo.

Me puse a la orilla de la laguna...

" _Yo permitiría que se quedara con nuestra vida de ser necesario Sesshomaru"_

 _"¿Vale la pena?"_ me pregunté.

Pero como si no hubiera necesidad de respuesta, vislumbre un ligero resplandor desde donde estaba su cuerpo...

Imaginé horribles me bombardearon la cabeza en ese momento... y todas de un futuro de ella con Inuyasha... juntos, felices... y peor; el recuerdo de la primera vez que conocí a esa tal Kikyo en los brazos de él, tocándola sin pudor... pero esta vez en mi cabeza no era esa, sino era Kagome. Mi Kagome.

 _"NUESTRA Kagome"_

Ahora. De un instante a otro a quien veía en el lugar de Inuyasha era yo. Yo besándola. Yo haciéndola feliz. Yo tomándola sin pudor... y lo peor... yo amándola...

Tal vez ella no lo sabía por completo pero antes de entrar en el trance me había pedido que me quedara... y eso fue tan... tan... intenso... jamás me había sentido de esa manera... Rin siempre me ha necesitado para protegerla pero.. esta vez, esa simple petición me llenó por completo. Ella tenía que volver y algo me decía que lo haría y que no se daría por vencida por que así era ella. Y en cuanto volviera, yo me encargaría de mantenerla a salvo. Yo la protegería.

Ahora ella llevaba parte de mi sangre en su interior... ah como me excitaba saber eso... recordar sus dientes sobre mi piel, su lengua rozando cada tramo de la abertura de mi muñeca... ah... mi piel se erizaba solo de pensar...

Tal vez esto no era amor, tal vez solo era deseo, o tal vez ambas. Pero eso ya lo descubriría en cuanto ella viniera a mi.

No estoy seguro por primera vez, como en muchas cosas tratándose de ella, no estoy seguro de lo que sea pero sé que la única manera de armar ese rompecabezas que ella había formado en mi cabeza solo lo haría con ella cerca de mi. Y la simple idea me encantó.

—¡AHHHHHH!

Me moví por puro instinto. Evadí a Colmillo de Acero, y saqué a Tokijin al mismo tiempo. Él acababa de atacarme.

—¡Agr!—rugía sin sentido de manera salvaje, y trató de dañarme con su espada a lo bruto. Solo la agitaba cegado por su propia rabia.

Atacaba a matar aun sabiendo que sería imposible tocarme de esa manera, solo por simple diversión seguí esquivando sus ataques inútiles.

Pero la verdad deseaba tanto matarlo, tal vez igual o más de lo que el deseaba matarme a mi ahora.

¿Qué había sido lo que detonara su actitud ahora? Solo se dejó llevar por su locura de un momento a otro... esto era absurdo...

—¡NO... TE... ACERQUES... A... ELLA!—me envistió y entonces lo supe.

Adelantándome a su siguiente envestida golpee su espada con la mía y Colmillo salió disparado lejos de él...

Esto había sido más sencillo que todas las veces que nos habíamos enfrentado. Inuyasha podría ser un inútil pero no era tan débil como esto y yo siempre he estado consciente de ello... su cabeza estaba tan retorcida que ni siquiera podía estar en esta palea...

Encajó sus garras sobre sus hombros sangrándose apropósito—¡Garras de Fuego!—sus ataques no tenían ni objeto ni razón...

Y yo... tenía tiempo deseando descargar todo lo que guardo... necesito matar y lo necesito ya, pero una vez más me detenía mi honor y mi promesa hacia ella...

Aun así no me dejaría ganar. Me lance contra él atacándolo con mi espada... recordándome que herirlo de muerte no era igual que matarlo... mero como digno descendiente Taisho el muy bastardo detuvo el filo de Tokijin solo con sus garras...

—No me hagas matarte antes de que ella vuelva—a penas y lo lance lejos de mi volvió al ataque con sus garras... puse los ojos en blanco solo en mi interior ante su testarudez y su estupidez.

—¡No me hagas reír!, lo primero que verá al despertar será a mi.

Eso me provoco rabia. El infeliz quería ser lo primero que viera ella al despertar.

Maldito sin vergüenza.

¡Acaso no tenía en claro que todo esto lo había provocado él. Ella se debatía, no solo entre la vida y la muerte sino que también se debatía su existencia... si habíamos llegado a este extremo era culpa de él. De él y ese cadáver andante al que aun veía a escondidas.

Con la fuerza que me daba mi rabia lo tome de uno de sus brazos hundiendo mis garras con veneno en él, y mis otras garras en formación de punta de flecha le atravesé su hombro izquierdo, descargando mi veneno acido en su piel...

Oh... si...

Esto es... magnifico... el olor a sangre de hanyou no era de lo más excitante, pero era la sangre de ese que la tenía cada que le placía, ese que ha dormido bajo su mismo techo...

La sangre es uno de mis vicios... asesinar es uno de mis gustos... pero...

 _"NI SE TE OCURRA MOVER UN DEDO MÁS"_

¿A caso Yako me estaba parando? Esta es nuestra oportunidad para matarlo, lo tenemos en donde queremos...

 _"¿Sabes que es lo que ella pensará de nosotros si matamos a du adorado Hanyou? ¿qué es lo que ella haría si despierta y se entera de lo que hemos hecho...? No seamos tontos Sesshomaru... esto se hará a su tiempo..."_

" _Desde cuando eres tu quien piensa de manera racional?"_

 _"Desde que aceptamos lo que sentimos por esa hembra y perdiste la cordura."_

Aun así habría deseado tanto escuchar sus gritos de dolor per por lo que veía él no me daría ese placer, al menos no tan fácil mente...

 _"Solo una ligera tortura..."_

" _Sesshomaru, he dicho que basta..."_

—M...mal..dito... —dijo luchando por morderse la lengua para no gritar, mientras yo veía la sangre salir de su hombro a través de mi mano...

—¡Hum! ¡TU! —saqué mi mano enrojecida de su hombro dejando un hoyo perfectamente de extremo a extremo—¡hasta donde yo sé, eres lo último que desea ver!

Le mostré mis colmillos con mi respuesta para recordarle que todo esto era culpa suya y de su insensatez.

—¡Mpf! ¡Eso lo dirá ella! ¡Garras de Fuego!—su coraje no lo dejaba ver que esta era una batalla que nunca, ni por más serenidad que mantuviera podría ganar.

Al ver sus ojos supe que había dado en el blanco y el sabía tanto como el resto que esperábamos por ella que al ultimo ser que deseaba ver era a él. Estruendo tras estruendo esquivábamos uno el ataque del otro.

—Mejor deja tus esfuerzos para después, porque sobreviva o no yo mismo te mataré.

—¡No me haga reír, como si tuvieras las agallas para hacerlo, infeliz!

Los impactos al parecer habían llegado a la cabaña y esos seres no tardaron en llegar ante nosotros para expectar la pelea. El hanyou había perdido mucha sangre y tenía el labio partido por mi primer golpe.

¿Qué no me acerque a ella? ¿era una broma?

—¡Oigan! ¡Que pasa con ustedes!—ese maldito lobo... estaba a punto de ordenarle a Inuyasha que se alejara de MI futura mujer cuando este interrumpió...

Ya estaba encabronado hasta el infierno... y tengo aun otras garras que ansiaban tanto perforar el pecho del otro inútil.

Casi suelto una carcajada al ver que nos observaba desconcertado. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, y yo no me tomaría la molestia de explicárselo. Seguramente ni Inuyasha estaba seguro del porque de su reacción.

En cambio yo. Yo sabía a la perfección porque.

—¡Este maldito no tiene que estar aquí!, ¡Infeliz! ¡confiesa! ¡¿qué es lo que quieres con Kagome?!

Como dije, no le debía explicaciones a nadie.

A demás, creo que dejarlo con la intriga puede ser una mejor tortura.

—¡Basta! Alto, este lugar también cuenta como un lugar sagrado, ¡contaminaran el agua mientras Kagome se encuentra en el interior!

—Jinenji...—soltó el híbrido.

Yo al instante envainé mi espada.

Maldición... puede que yo sea la causa de que ella empeore... que estúpido, estúpido, por dejarme llevar... por enloquecer de esa manera...

Los puños ensangrentados de Inuyasha se relajaron pero no quitó su mirada furibunda de mi, yo solo me limité a largarme y alejarme de sus histeria, para volver a la piedra de la que no debí haberme movido.

Pero aun alcanzaba a escuchar su discusión.

—¿Qué diantres pasa con ustedes? ¿no pueden llevarse sus diferencias a otro lugar?

—Lo lamento sango

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Nada

Intentaba no poner mucha atención hacia ella, seguramente comenzarían otro drama y eso ya había sido demasiado para mi.

—¡Oye!—gritó histérica la exterminadora.—¡Dije que, qué fue lo que pasó!

—Chicos se que están tensos pero deben guardar la calma...

—¡CALLATE! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿porque no ha despertado? Dijiste...dijiste que... —me sorprendió ver que la diminuta mujer se lanzaba sobre el gigante a punta de manotazos.

—Sango Basta—Inuyasha se aceró a ella tomándola de las manos—¡Reacciona! ¡tranquilízate!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!—sollozo aun mas—Inuyasha... ¿no lo entiendes? Ella no volverá...—abatida, la mujer con los brazos inmóviles rompió a llorar una vez más...

Terminaron abrazándose y cayeron al suelo frente al resto, el gigante se retiró una lágrima de su ojo saltón y el kitzune se limpiaba la cara una y otra vez sobre el hombro del moje, quien al igual que el lobo se limitaba a observar la devastadora escena del hanyou ensangrentado y la exterminadora fuera de si.

IDIOTAS TODOS.

Ella. No. Se. Dejará. Vencer.

—Lo... lo lamento Jinenji—alcance a escuchar que susurraba la mujer más tranquila después de un rato.

—No te preocupes sango, yo se que pasa. Ahora déjame que te cure tus manos

—Gracias Jinenji y una vez más discúlpame.

—Inuyasha, creo que tu también necesitas que te curen esa herida.

—Gracias Jinenji...

Se fueron todos.

Volví a fijarme solo en el lago de cristal... me elevé en el aire y me acerque, colocándome justo sobre ella... casi pisando el agua en estado solido bajo las plantas de mis pies.

Esto era lo más cerca que puedo tenerla. Cuando ya había podido tocarla por primera vez, cuando con el fin de tranquilizarla... había tocado su frente con la mía y había disfrutado su olor por última vez.

Vi mi reflejo. Tenía mi rostro chispeado de sangre de ese... levanté mi cara en dirección a donde se habían ido.

"Algún día" pensé "algún día podré deshacerme de ese medio demonio"

* * *

Hello!

Bueno, ¿que les pareció el capítulo? ¿les gustó? cuéntenme vale, a las valientes que me comentan y me dan sus opiniones millones de gracias son lo máximo, y a los que no también lo son :P, ojalá me dejen conocerlas y se animen a decirme sus pensamientos más oscuros.

No olviden que motivan sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
